


邪恶力量SD J2短篇译文合集

by d7b7



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: 详见各章节前注释





	1. Parenting your gifted child

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：bhoney  
> 分级：G

　　“迪恩！”萨姆边招呼他的兄弟，边从仓库一角的旧桌子底下拖出只尘封的储物箱。“快来！”  
　　他们在幸运兔脚事件后回到父亲租用的仓库，试图为这里的安全措施升升级，也顺便看看有什么东西能添进黑美人的后备厢。照迪恩的意思，一堆地雷是再实惠不过的选择，可惜萨姆对这个奇思妙想大皱眉头，怎么都不肯松口。  
　　这只箱子之所以吸引他的注意，是因为上面写着“孩子们的东西”，那是父亲的笔迹。萨姆又向迪恩示意，等后者狐疑的走到身边，突然“呼”一口吹去表面的灰尘。  
　　迪恩当场“阿嚏”一声。  
　　萨姆扮个鬼脸，不怎么诚心的说“抱歉”。  
　　迪恩吸着鼻子看他拆封条。“你说里头会是什么？”  
　　“我不知道。”萨姆利索把那些奖杯，迪恩的小猎枪和其他东西清理到桌子另一边，腾出空间，“知道老爸有这么个箱子就够我惊讶的了。”  
　　迪恩冲他挤眼。“你知道年纪大的人都会有那么点多愁善感。”  
　　萨姆嗤以鼻息。约翰•温彻斯特和多愁善感？这词无论套用在哪个年纪的父亲身上，都是个天大的笑话。但即便如此，当他从箱子中取出一副破旧的小手套时，还是忍不住露出了怀念的笑容。“迪恩，看看这个。是不是你的小联盟手套？”他还记得老哥有多宝贝这副手套，如何花费几个小时满心欢喜的坐在一边反反复复为它做皮革保养护理。  
　　“没错。”迪恩抢过手套细看，老旧的皮革在空气中散发着熟悉的味道，“知道吗，这手套是老爸的。”  
　　萨姆不解。“什么叫是老爸的？”  
　　“是他小时候用的棒球手套。”迪恩在手中把玩它们，笑道，“老爸说这是他的幸运手套……能截住最精妙的高飞球。”  
　　“小联盟里有高飞球这个概念吗？”萨姆扬扬眉欠扁的问。  
　　“……总而言之，他说如果我能加入球队，就把手套给我，在之后的新学校里，我做到了。”  
　　“可我一点都不记得有看过你正式比赛。”  
　　“从来没出场过。”迪恩耸肩，“加入球队，开始训练，狩猎结束，搬家走人。”  
　　萨姆一时不知该如何接口。短短的一句话几乎就是迪恩整个童年生活的写照，精灵鬼魂和散弹枪填满了他的所有时间和空间。“对不起，兄弟。”  
　　“没什么大不了的。”迪恩随意的扬手，一副毫不介怀的潇洒样。萨姆盯着他，暗自揣测这番表态究竟是出自真意，还是仅仅为了让他这个做弟弟的心安。  
　　“不管怎么说——”迪恩微微侧头，重新扬起明亮的笑容，“我得到了老爸的手套。”他又不舍的捏了捏它们才放到一边，问，“里面还有什么？”  
　　“呃……”萨姆倾身从里头掏出一大堆泛黄的纸，有些感动于父亲连这些东西都保留了下来，“是……我的学习报告。”他匆匆翻了翻便转手交给迪恩，继续查看箱子里的东西。  
　　迪恩无辜的瞪着突然压下来纸堆。“这么多？哦，伙计——”他快乐又自豪的大声嚷嚷，“你可真是个不折不扣的超级大书呆！”  
　　萨姆的回应是又给他加上一大叠。“这些是学校发给家长的违纪通知，都是你的大名。”他挑衅般抬高眉毛。  
　　“嘿，兄弟！”迪恩做愤慨状，“都是他们挑起的！我那叫正当防卫。”  
　　“好吧好吧。”萨姆帮他一起把纸堆移到桌上，顺手从箱子中抽出一小卷泛黄的纸来，“反正你……等等，这是我的毕业演讲？”他愣了一会困惑的问 迪恩， “他是从哪里搞来的？我可没给过他复印件。”  
　　迪恩在审视的目光下不自在的动了动，垂下头一面用拇指蹭着眉毛，一边不甘不愿的坦白，“呃……是我给他的。”  
　　“什么？”萨姆不解的看看演讲稿又看看他老哥，“为什么？”  
　　“因为……因为他没能去现场……”  
　　“因为他在我的毕业典礼前跑出去狩猎。”萨姆粗声打断他。  
　　“所以——”迪恩顿了顿，“我觉得他会想知道你演讲了些什么，我想让他看看自己错过了什么好东西。”他耸耸肩力持让自己看起来轻松自然些， “怎么了？你不是准备了好几份复印件嘛，我不觉得你……”他别过头避开萨姆的眼睛，“再说了，你的演讲很棒，又准备了很久，他应该听听你想说什么……”  
　　——而那也正是迪恩衷心期望的。他帮助萨姆一起完成了演讲稿，知道弟弟有多希望父亲能亲耳听听这些发自内心的声音。萨姆和John总是不断的争吵，因为他们从来不懂停下来倾听对方想说什么，他们总是各执一词，为了压倒反对意见提高音量，越来越急躁越来越大声，听到的却越来越少。  
　　打心眼里，萨姆想要父亲听听他的演讲，想要让他明白自己并没有背弃家族，他从没想过借大学这个机会抛弃家人，抛弃父兄的养育之恩，抛弃在这个家里学到的一切。他依然乐意帮助别人，只是想用一种和过去不同的方法。但不可否认，他伤了父亲的心，让他失望，父亲没有出现在毕业典礼上，也并不特别出人意料。这一刻，揣着泛黄的纸卷，想到那么多年以来父亲并非对自己的想法一无所知，终究有那么一些东西传达给了他，记忆中的痛苦，似乎也不再如过去那般剧烈难忍了。  
　　尽管最终的结果并没有因此而改变，他还是跟父亲吵到翻脸，还是一个人离开了家去上大学，还是让彼此疏远了那么多年。但现在萨姆了解到了这背后的一切，了解了迪恩为他和父亲默默做了多少又承担了多少。“谢谢你，兄弟。”  
　　迪恩简单的点点头岔开话题：“看这个！山米——太赞了！”他孩子般欢天喜地的从箱子里挖出一打超级英雄的漫画。“还记得这些书吗？”  
　　被他的快乐感染，萨姆也露出轻松的笑容，他当然记得——童年时代，这些书和各种小玩意总是能轻易让迪恩又高兴又满足，直到现在容易满足也依然是他老哥身上最讨人喜爱的地方之一——当然啦这一点心里知道就好，千万别当着某人面说出来。“我记得，你教我看这些漫画认识那些‘东西’。”  
　　迪恩低笑。“这差不多就是简易版老爸的日记，我可不觉得你能在学校里学到‘雪怪’这个词。”  
　　萨姆哼了声，抽出一本。许多年前在那些下着细雨的周末，当老爸出去狩猎时，迪恩便会拿出漫画书和他坐到一起翻看，帮助萨姆读识里头的单词，不厌其烦的解释它们的意思，在他无法顺畅的读出句子时给予最真诚的鼓励。  
　　他们一起轻轻翻阅着手中陈旧的漫画陷入久远的回忆中。那些日子并不完美，但那时候一切都还很简单。没有萨姆的超能力，没有父亲的离世，也没有 迪恩的大限之日，没有悬在头顶的利刃，数着一年之期的每一分每一秒。  
　　几束微弱的光线中，尘土飘扬旋转，伴随书页翻动的沙沙声，他们允许自己暂时沉浸在微小但幸福的回忆中，和你的兄弟在一起，一打超级英雄漫画，说真的，夫复何求？  
　　虽然最终他们还是要放下这些东西，但继续清理箱子动作却在不经意间变得更放松舒缓了。  
　　不一会他们又找到了不少零碎的小东西：迪恩在父亲节做的贺卡；高中毕业文凭；皱巴巴的斯坦福的录取信——在最后一次争吵中被萨姆扔向他们的父亲，萨姆不敢相信老爸居然悄悄把它保存了下来；迪恩高中老师的来信，里面大力褒奖了他在机械方面的天赋；萨姆小学时为他们的家写的诗——这个小小的箱子里珍藏着他们童年生活中的每一点一滴。  
　　箱子的底部有一支旧雪茄，连包装都没拆，外头绑了条带子上面写着“是个男孩！”，它的旁边有一支蓝色的雪茄糖绑着同样的东西。萨姆拿起来端详了会问： “你说哪根代表我出生？”  
　　迪恩指着蓝色的答道：“那根。”  
　　“你记得？”  
　　迪恩点头。“老爸坚持说真男人就该抽真雪茄，不过在妈妈面前抗议无效。她还说你出生的大日子里，也该为我准备点好东西，所以最后买了雪茄糖。”他微笑道，“我还是第一次吃呢——就在你出生的那天。妈妈对我说从此以后我就是做哥哥的了是大人了。那是我尝过的最美味的东西。”表情越发柔和，“那真是个好日子。”  
　　萨姆也不由回以笑容。“你可从来没跟我提起过。”  
　　“大概是我忘了。”  
　　他们又安静的站了一会，直到萨姆再次打破寂静。“迪恩，你难道从来没想过有个自己的孩子吗？”  
　　被问的人没有立刻出声，他想起了本，想起他以为自己身为人父的那一刻。对于萨姆的问题，他的第一反应是随便扯几句不正经的胡话，比如自己只有一年好活了之类的，那可是 迪恩的拿手好戏。但他也清楚那不是萨姆希望得到的反应。一分钟后，迪恩叹了口气，边耙着后脑勺边回答。“我不知道，萨姆。把一个孩子卷入这种生活？”他比了比周遭的武器，诅咒盒子，还有布置在暗处的地雷。“我是真的不知道。”  
　　萨姆简单的点点头。“我懂。”  
　　迪恩注意到了他突如其来的低沉。“你呢，山米？你想定下来生一打迷你山米？”他刻意带上了几分调笑，努力想使气氛重新轻松起来，让 萨姆 甩开这个话题所触及的痛苦回忆。  
　　“Jess和我是想过要几个孩子。”萨姆抬起头，悲伤的笑了笑，“我是说，我想要……一个大家庭。她喜爱孩子，也让我也对那样的未来充满兴奋和期待，我是真的想做孩子的父亲……”他的声音逐渐微弱，“……不过这些都已经不是问题了。”  
　　“我很遗憾，兄弟。”与迪恩温柔的表情不同，他的内心深处有怒火焚烧，诅咒那些夺走他兄弟梦想的东西，恨不得当场将它们付之一炬。这太不公平了 —— 萨姆有权得到幸福，他值得过最好的生活，正常人的生活，他所梦想的生活。“但是会有那一天的，等一切都结束后。”等他死后……  
　　“再也不可能了，迪恩，你自己也说过。”萨姆疲惫的叹息。  
　　“那是说我，萨姆。你没必要走同样的路。”迪恩始终坚信他能有另一种选择，“我们会找到办法的，你想过的那种平平淡淡的普通人生活，会实现的。”  
　　萨姆知道他是真心的，只要有必要迪恩会毫不犹豫的闹个天翻地覆让萨姆梦想成真，这番认知让他的心似乎不再那么痛楚难当了。“不……我十有八九会是个糟糕透顶的老爸。”更不用提那些恶魔血了，它们很可能通过血缘遗传给无辜的后代。  
　　迪恩张了张嘴想要反驳，就在这时萨姆从箱子底部的角落里掏出了最后一件藏品，他瞪大了狗狗眼困惑的向迪恩展示手中的东西，还用力挥了两下以示强调。“伙计……看到没？”  
　　虽然没有必要，迪恩还是凑了过去装装样子，他已经认出了萨姆手中的玩意儿，并开始在心里大声诅咒老爸，拜他万年一遇的“多愁善感”所赐，这个新发现绝对绝对会导致最让人下不了台的场面出现，唯一值得庆幸的是迪恩从来都是糊弄装傻的行家里手。“什么？不就是本书嘛。我说咱们把东西放好出去找点吃的吧，我饿了，山米。”为突出重点还特意拍拍肚子，“我们有一整天没吃饭了。走吧，哪怕去你说的那些个提供‘健康食品’的地方也行啊。”他一边厌恶的吐出健康食品这四个字眼，一边手脚麻利的收拾起桌上的杂物，把它们重新放进空掉的箱子里。  
　　“迪恩。”萨姆不为所动，执意要跟他老哥谈谈手里的东西。后者充耳不闻只顾埋头苦干，萨姆只好一把抓住对方的胳膊拉到跟前。“你不觉得很诡异吗？老爸会看这种书？”  
　　迪恩显得有些急躁。“有什么大不了的，萨姆？真相只有一个——这是本教小孩的书，他刚好是我们老爸。能结案了不？”他伸手想抢过书和其他东西一起扔进箱子，但萨姆高举起手，似乎打定主意要唱反调。  
　　“迪恩，听着。首先，这是一本指导父母教养小孩的书，你什么时候见过他看这种书？或者这么说吧，你见他看过跟狩猎无关的书吗？”迪恩对这些事实无话可说。“其次，你看看这本书的名字——《如何教养你的天才宝贝》？你说是不是……是不是老爸早知道我的……超能力了？”  
　　无论接下去等着他的场面会有多难堪，只要迪恩还是迪恩，就不可能眼看着萨姆露出这样不安受伤的表情无动于衷。他叹了口气，颇有些哀怨的在心中念叨——只要能摆脱这番叫人抓狂的对话，他愿意去任何地方呆上一会。  
　　“不是你想的那样，兄弟，不是指那种‘天赋’。”迪恩按了按太阳穴，“是说那种傻气书呆子式的‘聪明’，山米，老爸只是不想埋没你那颗天才小脑袋瓜而已。现在我们是不是可以出去觅食了？我快饿死了。”他冲萨姆挤挤眼，语气中颇有几分讨饶的意味，想让弟弟小小的良心发现一下，以免真的当场上演八点档狗血言情片。可再次去够那本书时，萨姆还是不依不饶的抬着手。  
　　“就等一分钟，迪恩。”他随意的翻到一页，没一会就大惊小怪的喊道，“看看这个！这一段用笔勾了出来。你能相信吗？老爸居然把重点都划了出来。” 有个别页数的边角被整齐的折着，萨姆随手翻到其中一页仔细查看。  
　　迪恩越来越绝望，唯一剩下的念头就是阻止萨姆看到不该看的东西，他猛然蹦起来一把拽住目标，可他老弟的反应快得让人跳脚，还作对似地紧抓着不放，一翻混乱的扭打挣扎中，书自他们手间掉落到地上，好死不死把写着名字的内页露了出来。  
　　萨姆还在为他的突袭莫名其妙，一边抱怨一边低头：“迪恩，你到底是……”他的声音戛然而止。  
　　连最后一丝希望也弃迪恩远去，哪怕他现在整个趴到书上生根，也改变不了萨姆已经看到那个名字的事实，只要稍加联系一下他刚才的过度反应，真相究竟如何不言而喻。迪恩用力闭上眼，身体紧绷，认命的静静等候那些无可避免的巴拉巴拉……  
　　萨姆呼吸的声音沉重的几乎能在房间另一头听个一清二楚……他听到萨姆拾起书，深深的吸了一口气。“迪恩。”带着明显的错愕，“上面写着你的名字，这是你的吗？”书页翻动声，“而且……这里还有注释，都是你的笔迹。”那声音控诉道。  
　　迪恩继续紧闭着眼，祈祷地上能裂个窟窿直接吞了他了事，反正他们在狩猎中见过更不可思议的怪事，给个洞不算要求太高吧？  
　　“迪恩！”某人显然打定主意不肯善罢甘休。好吧，是时候抬出大哥的架势了，他深吸口气抬头挺胸撑开眼皮，刚好对上萨姆一瞬不瞬的狗狗眼——那么无措迷茫震惊的望着他，好像第一次认识他哥似的。“这到底怎么回事？”  
　　“这只是本书而已，萨姆，你就饶了它吧。”他耐着性子再次要求，可惜萨姆从来都不是个听话的小弟弟。  
　　“不，迪恩，我不能。为什么你会有这种书？”  
　　迪恩用力抹了把脸，如果老爸底下有知，这会一定为他搬起石头砸自己脚的蠢行笑翻了。“没什么特别的，萨姆。这是老爸去家长会时学校发的。”用不着解释更多萨姆也知道他说的是哪次。他们的父亲只参加过一次家长会，并在事后坚定的认为与其浪费那些时间还不如用来研究研究狩猎的情报。  
　　“你的4年级班主任那次跟他聊了几句。她说你是个天才，老爸应该在家里给你创造些条件，找点事让你的脑‘呆’瓜忙起来。”迪恩得意的收下萨姆抛来的白眼，“她说你需要更多的挑战，所以就给了老爸这本书，说里头有些不错的建议可以帮我们找到办法发掘你的……天分。”耸肩，“那会儿我觉得她说的东西似乎挺要紧的……”  
　　萨姆默不作声，翻回之前查看过的那页。“……迪恩……这个游戏我们小时候玩过，你教我的。”他又飞快的翻阅其他被折过角的页数，喃喃道，“所有这些游戏…… 我们都玩过。”  
　　“还不是为了让某人的天才脑‘呆’瓜不要生锈嘛。”迪恩试图用打趣敷衍过去。  
　　“可我还是不明白。如果这书是给老爸的，为什么最后又变成你的？”  
　　“得了吧，山米，你又不是不知道老爸。他根本没把老师说的话当一回事，还说搜集狩猎的资料就足够给你挑战了。我们一回到住的地方，他就把书扔进了垃圾堆。第二天趁他出去干活时，我给捡了出来。如果你真有老师说的那么天才，我觉得我们应该尽可能创造一个那样的环境，让你时时有事可做不断有新的东西能动动脑子，也免得你老是挂着个苦瓜脸。”迪恩用一个刻意轻描淡写的耸肩动作作为结尾，也在心中暗暗祈祷萨姆能让这场谈话到此为止。  
　　可惜今天摆明了不是他的幸运日。“迪恩……”萨姆混乱的挥舞着手，喉咙里仿佛卡了个史前超橄榄，他的脑中一遍遍播放着年幼的迪恩是如何仔细阅读这本书，如何把所有看起来重要的段落用笔一行行标出来，把所有介绍游戏的页面折角方便以后学会了陪小山米玩。那可是迪恩，那个最讨厌做作业，除了漫画压根定不下心啃书本的迪恩。  
　　倒不是说迪恩不够聪明，事实恰恰相反，他是萨姆见过的最聪明的人之一，可从童年时代起，他就把所有的精力都投入到了维持那个家上。这让萨姆的心为之痛楚，在迪恩为了家人尽其所能时，谁又关心过他的优秀和天分呢？萨姆清了清喉咙，然后又一次，才找到声音：“迪恩……我不知道该说什么……”  
　　“好极了。”他老哥扯动嘴角，“那就什么都别说，当做这件事没发生过。”迪恩自己也知道这可能性不大，不过好歹得试试对不？  
　　“我做不到，迪恩，你……你为我做的这一切……我永远不会忘记。”这么说的同时，萨姆也忍不住想——为了让他的童年过得更好一些，迪恩还默默做过些什么事？其中的一些他已经渐渐了解到，可更多的真相依然掩埋在迪恩的沉默下，那些他曾经以为理所当然的事，那些他曾经满不在乎的事，此刻回想起来，莫不倾注着迪恩倾尽一生的爱护、奉献和牺牲。有股暖流在他的胸膛中奔涌，它们催促着萨姆开始认真考虑冒生命危险狠狠给对方一记拥抱。  
　　迪恩咳嗽一声，简直尴尬透了。“呃……好吧，既然我们已经开演了八点档言情片，那就速战速决吧。”他语调一转，换上用毫不质疑的肯定语气，“我只想说一句——你会是个好父亲的，山米。”  
　　萨姆得竭力吞咽才能抑制眼泪不要涌出眼眶，迪恩的信任对他意义重大，几乎意味着一切，可如果他因为迪恩的话哭出来，他老哥也一定会当场抓狂杀了他就是了。  
　　“要是我真能做到，那也完全是因为有个最好的榜样。”他低声说。  
　　迪恩惊讶的挑起眉，通常来说萨姆对老爸的评价可不怎么高来着，可当他迎上萨姆的眼睛，他突然意识到弟弟说的并不是他们的父亲……对面的傻小子一脸感动，狗狗眼里闪着可疑的水光，无声的要求着另一场狗血大放送——比如一个扎扎实实的拥抱。  
　　迪恩忍不住又大声干咳两下，痛苦的别过头。他对应付赞赏感激之类的东西一向不太拿手，更要命的是萨姆始终锲而不舍的持续着超期待型狗狗眼攻击，随着时间的推移一股叫人不安的热意大刺刺冒上迪恩的脸颊。  
　　估算着时间差不多够迪恩的一根通到底型粗神经把自己的话彻底吸收了，萨姆终于网开一面，转着眼珠给扔过去一个台阶。“走吧，去给你买汉堡，免得你在这儿把自己憋死了。我请客。”  
　　“汉堡？！”  
　　绝处逢生的迪恩简直喜出望外，而此刻他脸上比骄阳更明亮温暖的笑容值得萨姆用一切去换取。  
　　“兄弟，你还不知道今年谁说了算？是我。我要吃牛排！还有派！一打派！！！”


	2. 你所不知道的104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E  
> S01E04 Phantom Traveler相关

　　萨姆端着两杯咖啡回到房里时，迪恩趴在床上睡得正香，被单不知何时已滑落到地上，将他的身体彻底暴露在后来者眼中。迪恩一动不动，但知他者如 萨姆，自然不会错过那只悄悄往枕底探去的手。  
　　“是我。”  
　　迪恩立时松懈下来，含混的嘟囔：“几点了？”  
　　“早呢，再睡会。”萨姆应道。圆满完成狩猎后的清晨总是格外美好慵懒，迪恩一定会想抓紧这难得的清闲好好补上一觉。  
　　但萨姆不见得非得顺他意。  
　　没过一会迪恩就发出轻浅的鼾声，萨姆把咖啡放到桌上，三两下脱掉衣物，小心翼翼的爬上单人床，跨坐到他老哥腿上。整个过程中迪恩不曾动弹一下，想到他能如此放松戒备酣然好睡，皆因此刻在房里的人是自己，不禁让萨姆又是欢喜又为之后自己要做的事升起那么一丁点儿惭愧。他悄悄捏住迪恩的裤腰往下扯，一旦掌下人微微扭动或发出无意识的呢喃，便停下等待片刻，就这么一公分又一公分蚕食，直到紧裹着主人的黑色四角裤终于被完全褪下。萨姆稳了稳身形，近乎贪婪的欣赏他老哥暴露在空气中的屁股。  
　　“萨米？”迪恩依然睡意朦胧，但萨姆的体重显然让他逐渐清醒了过来。  
　　“嘘——”萨姆小声安抚道，“没事，迪恩，没关系，继续睡吧。”半梦半醒中，迪恩直觉的选择了无条件相信他的兄弟，萨姆耐心等着，直到确定他又重新投入梦乡的怀抱，这才缓缓退后，分开他的腿。展露的臀缝，隐秘的入口，眼前的画面令萨姆口干舌燥，忍不住侧头凑上前，以唇舌舔吻，品尝那熟悉的属于迪恩的味道。  
　　“萨米？”迪恩低吟一声，下意识的把腿分得更开。  
　　有了他的配合，入侵的动作越发顺畅，萨姆用两手分开迪恩结实的臀瓣，埋首其中，一一添过穴口的褶皱，间中以牙齿轻咬，直到再也抗拒不了那炽热的诱惑，舌头长驱直入，蠕动扩张。  
　　“萨姆。”迪恩在他身下颤抖扭动。  
　　萨姆不紧不慢的继续着，舌尖戏弄般时而轻拍入口，时而突入柔软的内部，待那里彻底被濡湿后，便让手指也加入到开发的行列中，一根，两根……迪恩满含渴求的闷哼让他即满足又陶醉不已，他抬起头，一手压在前者腰臀处，另一手继续在迪恩体内扩张抽动，直到紧窒的内部能吞下三根手指，这才抽离开一边为自己的阴茎润滑，一边拍打他老哥的屁股催促：“迪恩，动一动。”  
　　迪恩趴跪起来，高高抬着下身。没有了萨姆的手指，后方巨大的空虚感让他发出懊恼的呜咽。  
　　“嘘——”萨姆覆上他，“这就填满你。”粗胀的阴茎顶在迪恩的入口，随他的话一寸寸推进，直到柱身全部埋入。“这么紧。”萨姆嘶嘶吸气，试图缓下动作让彼此适应。  
　　“干我，萨米。”迪恩呻吟着摆动腰臀向后靠去。  
　　这命令正中他兄弟下怀。起初萨姆还能节制轻柔的缓缓戳刺挺动，但很快他的动作便逐渐失控，频率越来越激进，抽插的力道也愈发狂野，每一次都尽根拔出复又直插到底，逼得迪恩发出难以承受般破碎的气声，知道他的高潮即将到来，萨姆探手握住迪恩坚挺的阴茎圈紧，配合一记猛烈的冲撞——  
　　“萨米！”迪恩哭喊着在他手中喷射而出。  
　　迪恩的内部因为快感阵阵痉挛，紧紧箍住萨姆的阴茎将他推上欲望的顶峰，在嘶哑的低吼中用滚烫的精液填满他老哥的屁股，萨姆静静俯了一会，享尽每一分高潮的余韵，这才抽离自己，随着他的动作，一股白浊精液从迪恩充血的入口缓缓流下染污了大腿。  
　　“不能这样流掉。”他自言自语着用手指沾取迪恩的精液混合自己的，将它们一并推入他的兄弟兀自翕张的入口。  
　　“萨米？”迪恩发出困顿的疑惑声。  
　　“还没完呢，迪恩。”  
　　他继续挤压迪恩的阴茎，努力将更多精液送入迪恩的后方。  
　　“这么火辣。”萨姆喘息道，一瞬不瞬紧紧盯着他老哥湿滑的入口，手指一遍遍不厌其烦的把渗出的液体推进更深处。“明明已经又红又肿了，还是吸着我的手指不放。它还没要够，你说呢，迪恩？”  
　　“继续，萨米，更多。”迪恩催促似地小幅度摇晃着屁股。  
　　突然，萨姆毫无预警的将两根手指直插到底，迪恩的抽气声中混杂着痛楚惊讶和更多的快意。  
　　“喜欢这样，迪恩？”  
　　“见鬼的没错。”迪恩颤声答道，萨姆手指又粗又长，它们扩张抽动的动作几乎夺走了他的全部心神。  
　　突然萨姆另一只手大力扇上他的屁股，迪恩几乎惊跳起来。  
　　“搞什么鬼，萨姆？！”  
　　萨姆又冲着他的屁股扇了一巴掌，让另一边也留下暗红色的印记。“要给你的屁股热热身，好再狠狠干它一次。”他继续用手指戳刺进出了一会迪恩的后穴， “趴好，把腿长大点。”  
　　迪恩依言张开腿，咬紧牙等待下一击。如果他不想要，只需开口说不就能让身后的人停下。但事实是他才射过一次的阴茎早就因为萨姆的“热身运动”精神抖擞了。  
　　另一巴掌落在他的屁股中央，清脆的响声在廉价旅馆的墙壁间回荡。“这一下只是让你集中注意力。”萨姆一边摩挲手下微微发红的皮肤一边警告。“接下来我会打十二下，每边六次。你得数出来，明白了？要是数错了，我就重新开始。”  
　　“耶稣啊。”迪恩呜咽着把脸埋进枕头。  
　　萨姆挑挑眉，让第一掌落在他右边的屁股上。  
　　“一”迪恩从牙关间挤出数字。  
　　紧接着萨姆以疾风骤雨的般的速度一口气连给了他五下。“跪起来，迪恩。一只手抓住床头，另一只握住你的老二，在我打完之前，你要把自己弄出来，听明白了？”  
　　强硬的命令式语气让迪恩战栗不已，这是他们之间心照不宣的小秘密——迪恩爱死了萨姆在床上发号施令的口气，没有片刻犹豫，他伸手握住肿胀的阴茎开始上下套弄。  
　　等他摆好姿势，萨姆又提醒道：“别忘了计数。”他稍稍调整位置，跪坐到迪恩身侧，当他再一次落下手掌时，刚好可以将迪恩被痛楚和快意占据的脸孔尽收眼底。  
　　“……七”自慰的快感混合着屁股上一阵阵袭来的刺痛几乎让迪恩说不出话来。  
　　第十二下，萨姆的力道大得惊人，措不及防中迪恩整个向前扑去。“十二！”伴随着惊呼声，他的精液也染污了深色的床头板。  
　　“好极了。”萨姆在迪恩耳边夸奖，爱不释手的揉搓他老哥红肿火热的屁股。“跪高一点，上身往下，头和胸贴在床上，用手分开屁股——要让我能直接看到里面。”  
　　迪恩喘息着左右分开臀瓣以供萨姆审阅最私密的部位，涨红的脸孔和自己的屁股有得一拼。  
　　萨姆用指尖戳刺兀自微微翕合的入口。“真想让你自己也看看。两边的屁股又红又肿，中间的洞里还在往外吐我的精液。”他又一次插入两根手指，微微转动，带出更多白浊的液体递到迪恩嘴边。“你最喜欢这样了对吗？让我玩弄你的屁股，喂给你我的精液。”  
　　迪恩含住他的手指，很快就把上面的液体吸吮得一干二净。  
　　“这么火热，这么漂亮。”萨姆以指尖圈画他的入口，喃喃自语。  
　　迪恩向后挺身，撑高屁股催促道。“萨米，求你了。”  
　　“求我什么，迪恩？”指尖在入口处浅浅的抽插。“你想要什么？”  
　　“一切。”迪恩吐出沙哑的气声。  
　　“你才射过两次就又想要了是吗？”他的声音背叛了好整以暇的表象，不小心透露出暗藏在下面的那一点点惊讶，“你真的这么喜欢被我干你的屁股，恩？”  
　　“你以为呢？”迪恩回过头讥笑道，“少说废话多做事！”  
　　萨姆用力掴了一掌他已经完全肿起来的屁股，成功让迪恩重新回到他们的角色中。他微微一笑，命令道：“继续用手分开你的屁股，大力点。”自己则转移到 迪恩身后，压下头又一次吻咬迪恩的入口。  
　　不久前才被操过的穴口比平日敏感百倍。“萨米！”迪恩果然更用力的分开自己，想让萨姆的舌头惠顾更多地方。  
　　萨姆没有回答，舌尖忙着配合手指一起发掘更深处。迪恩自唇间溢出的每一声抽噎每一次喘息都令他得意又满足。几分钟后，他抬起上身，扶着自己的阴茎对准迪恩张开的入口一鼓作气直插到底。  
　　“上帝！”迪恩嘶喊着放开屁股，以手支撑身下的床垫。  
　　萨姆一边律动一边伸手抚摸与迪恩结合在一起的部位，紧贴着自己的阴茎又插入一指。  
　　“太多了。”迪恩低吟，身体因为极度的快感颤抖不止。  
　　“这里还在求我给它更多呢。”萨姆抽动手指，反驳道。“把你的手伸过来。”  
　　迪恩调整了一下重心，向后递出右手。萨姆引导着他将一根手指插入他们相连的部位。“真紧。”  
　　迪恩狂乱的向后靠去，他们的手指紧靠在一起，又随更粗大的性器同进同出默契无间的操干他自己的屁股，把原本窄小的入口撑大到难以想象的地步。  
　　“迪恩，你真是太他妈火辣了。你感觉怎么样？被自己的手指和我的肉棒一起干感觉怎样？”  
　　“被填满了。”迪恩扭动腰臀，“用力，萨姆。”  
　　他老弟从善如流，每一下都直挺到底，但迪恩仿佛永远不知餍足似地要求更多。随着一记狂野猛烈的撞击，萨姆嘶吼着又一次将灼热的精液灌进他老哥体内最深处。  
　　迪恩也在同一时间攀上高潮的顶峰，为潮湿的床单又抹上一笔。“我的天。”他抽回手指趴倒在一塌糊涂的床上，“萨米。”  
　　“我在。”萨姆气喘吁吁的应道。  
　　迪恩沉默了片刻，问“你要不要来个二回战？”  
　　萨姆暗笑。“我还不确定。”  
　　迪恩一把抱住枕头翻过身，发出吃饱喝足后满足的叹息声。“等你决定好就叫醒我，明白了？”


	3. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E

　　听着，桌球酒吧永远都是令人厌恶的地方，那里总是光线昏暗闷热嘈杂，到处烟雾缭绕看不真切几米外的动静，就连Sam手掌下的吧台柜面也满是烟熏和污垢留下的斑驳痕迹。  
　　但这种地方也有好处，它足够吵闹，除了招待一开始递过来啤酒外，没有人注意到吧台尽头的阴暗角落里，什么时候多了两个高大的男人。  
　　Dean还是往常那个调调：“我们可以试试《女狼俱乐部》那样。”他半倚着吧台，对Sam比手势，“没人会注意的。”  
　　“他们当然会。”Sam握紧酒杯，嘴角抽动，“你看着就是个色情明星。”  
　　“胡说八道。”Dean照他手臂就是一拳。Sam用牙齿扣着杯子边缘，嘿嘿暗笑，激怒Dean真是人生一大乐事。  
　　“等等。”年长的那个突然问，“我是哪种类型的色情明星？”  
　　“年轻漂亮的小可爱。”  
　　“去他妈的。”Dean仰头灌下杯中剩余的液体，喉结毫无遮拦的暴露出来，因为吞咽而上下滑动，Sam突然感到嘴里发干，有意无意的把双腿分的更开。Dean哐当一声重重将空杯放到吧台上，转过身，放肆的由下至上打量Sam，目光只在脸上打个转又不怀好意的往下移动。  
　　他嘴角的弧度越大，眼睛就越亮，要Sam说，就像有两团火焰在那里头跳跃。  
　　“色情明星哈。”Dean眯起眼，故意拖长了音调，Sam艰难的吞咽，但那并没有令他感到轻松，反而让翻腾起的热意顺着食管涌向五脏六肺。Dean继续用慵懒的眼神随心所欲的扫视Sam的身体，接着他微微舒展四肢，慢悠悠的靠过去，一手撑在Sam身侧的柜面上，像一团危险难测的风暴逼近他的兄弟。  
　　Sam已经准备好了接下他那些自以为有趣的俏皮话，比如“让我们看看你是哪一型的”或者“宝贝，我要让你把前面那句话吃回肚里。”但Dean什么也没说，似乎真的怒了，抿着嘴一语不发，Sam开始心慌，就在这时，他突然感到下身一沉，Dean岔开双腿直接面对着他坐了下来，Dean的体重，Dean的温度，Dean坐在他的大腿上，突如其来的强烈感官刺激简直让Sam惊呆了。可Dean还嫌不够似的，勉力抬起臀部向前挪动，直到胯部隔着织物贴上Sam的。  
　　Sam试图不要像个傻瓜似的一瞬不瞬盯着自己老哥，但Dean似乎不打算就此罢休，他微微低头轻触眼前的嘴唇，很快Sam就在逐渐加深的亲吻中无法自拔，Dean的舌头在他嘴中四处点火，腰臀配合着缓慢扭动研磨，迫的他嘶嘶抽气，几乎忘了身处何地。  
　　Dean从Sam的嘴唇撤离，微微偏头吻咬他兄弟的耳廓，鼻子拱进柔软的发丝，瓮声道“会被听见的。”但这警告却像浇在火头上的威士忌，顺着干涸的喉咙直冲向Sam两腿之间的部位。  
　　“你自己说的。”他粗重的喘气，阴茎在紧绷的牛仔裤中苏醒，“没人会注意到。”  
　　“没错。”Dean微微后仰，舌尖牵出一道银丝，“因为我们会安安静静的。”他仿佛找到了某个节奏，猫一般懒洋洋的磨蹭两人贴合的部位。Sam咬住下唇双拳紧握，但那不能令流窜在鼠蹊的疼痛和渴望减轻分毫。  
　　“瞧，这地方也是有好处的。”Dean嗓音沙哑，“想怎么干都行，只要别——唔”他闭上眼，在快感的浪尖滑过，“只要别打搅其他人。”  
　　“也就是说只要够安静，我们能试试女狼俱乐部里的花样了？”Sam边说边扬起头，Dean饥渴的凑过来吻咬那里露出的皮肤。趁着他忙碌的空挡，Sam小心翼翼的偷偷摸上裤裆中间隆起的部位，Dean立刻发现了他的用意，发出低沉不满咆哮声，吓得那只可怜的手飞快缩回原来的位置——握紧拳头抵在吧台上。  
　　“说真的，不出声其实很无趣。”Dean一边吸吮Sam的脖子一边发出含糊的咕哝声，“我们可以弄点动静，来个小小的派对什么的。”  
　　“你不会的。”Sam略显惊慌，Dean就像只发春的野猫似的骑在他身上磨蹭，可这个始作俑者居然还嫌不够，想要给所有的邻居们来场真人秀？！  
　　“谁说的？你？”Dean沿着他的脖子舔到下颚，留下一列深红色的印记，Sam已经全身湿透，而Dean还在不紧不慢的扭摆屁股挤压他的性器，激起下一波更火烫的热浪。“真可爱，Sammy，真他妈可爱透了。”  
　　Sam难耐的蠕动，欲望令他的阴茎充血抽痛，不顾一切向上顶动索取更多慰藉。但Dean忽然停止了动作，仿佛压根没有注意到Sam绝望的欲求。  
　　“怎么了Sam。”Dean的嘴唇熨帖上Sam的耳垂，“你想要？”  
　　Sam迫切的点头，压根挤不出完整的话，他的皮肤滚烫的几乎冒烟，仿佛再拖延一秒，就会焚烧至灰。  
　　“我就骑在你的阴茎上。”Dean的话无疑是给被逼入绝境的Sam又添了把火，“你的肉棒硬的就像根生铁又粗又长，涨得通红，红的发紫，已经把内裤弄脏了。我们这可是在公共场合，Sammy。但是你——”他含着Sam的耳垂模糊的说，“爱死这一切了。”Sam发出窒息般的抽气声。“说出来。”  
　　“喜欢。”Sam呻吟道。  
　　“我听不到。”Dean舔了舔红肿湿润的嘴唇，“大声点。”  
　　Sam发出哀鸣般的呜咽声，忍不住伸手探向他的兄弟，可在Dean毫不妥协的龇牙瞪视中，又只好悻悻的收回。  
　　“响一点，Sammy，让我能听清楚你的话。”  
　　“我——”Sam剧烈的喘息，“上帝啊，我爱死这一切了！”  
　　“好孩子。”Dean在他汗湿的额头落下一吻，随即加快磨蹭下身的频率与幅度。Sam紧闭双目，大张着嘴，大腿颤抖，阴茎在强烈不间断的刺激下很快缴械投降，冲破崩溃的边缘，在早已濡湿的内裤里喷射出温热的精液。那快感过于强烈，他倒向身后的吧台，脑中几乎一片空白。  
　　当Sam终于从高潮的余韵中缓过来，头一个听到的便是Dean的嬉笑声。“怎么了？”  
　　“你的O型嘴。”Dean坏笑道，“看着可真有趣。”他边说边撑起自己准备后撤。  
　　“要不要打赌你的会更有趣。”Sam一手揽住他的后背，另一只手贴着Dean的屁股将他推向自己。Dean惊讶的瞪大眼睛，但只一秒他又放松下来，换上调侃的表情。  
　　“哇哦，你可真是位绅士。”  
　　“没错。”Sam在他耳边哼笑，大掌捏住Dean的屁股将他牢牢固定住，面对他的兄弟，刚刚宣泄过的性器很快就精神抖擞起来，紧贴在Dean的大腿根部跳动。Dean只坚持了几秒，就放弃般攀住Sam的肩膀，当后者加快上挺的速度时，他的手指几乎陷入掌下隆起的肌肉。  
　　“现在是谁爱死这一切了？”  
　　“你就不能来点原创的？”Dean大口大口呼着气，满脸通红。  
　　“谁叫我有个最好的老师呢。”伴随着又一记猛烈的挺动，Dean突然弓起背，一口咬上Sam的肩胛，战栗的如同爆发出全部能量的超新星。  
　　呼吸渐渐平缓后，Sam小心的环顾四周，隔着烟雾依稀有几个人影坐在离他们并不太远的地方，好在没有人发现这个角落的异动。Dean注意到了他的目光耸耸肩“告诉过你没事的。”他推动Sam的肩膀，“到站了伙计。”  
　　“这话应该我说才对。”  
　　“西红柿和番茄还不是一回事。”Dean乐不可支，“谁说都一样。”他从Sam的腿上爬起来，这才发现牛仔裤的前端湿了一大块，于是改口抱怨：“兄弟，这可是我最后一条裤子了。”  
　　“脱掉它就这样走出去。”对着Dean傻掉的表情，Sam咧嘴笑道：“没人会注意的。”


	4. Me And My .45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：xephwrites  
> 分级：E

　　Sam没有偷窥他老哥的癖好，不过朝夕相处日夜相对，你总难免发现一些关于另一个人的——你或许压根不想知道的——小秘密。  
　　为了狩猎某只古老的异教邪神，他们不得不长时间驻守在破败潮湿废弃多年的林中木屋，靠垃圾灌装食品果腹。整整两天过去了，案子依然毫无进展，一切都糟糕透顶。  
　　Dean扔下手里的罐头，站起来伸个懒腰，打着大大的哈欠说。“我去休息会，下半夜换班。”  
　　Sam点点头，继续埋首在那堆资料里，试图找出被他们忽略的线索。  
　　不知过了多久，他终于有了新发现，虽然还不能直接确定邪神的位置，但“被常春藤绞死的杉树”无疑大大缩小了目标范围。  
　　Sam振奋起精神，来到这几天被Dean占用睡觉的小储藏室，轻轻推开门。  
　　他应该立刻掉头离开的，回到前厅当做什么也没有看到，但Sam的脚仿佛自有意识，牢牢钉在原地一动不动。  
　　屋里，Dean赤裸的躺在睡袋上，两腿曲起左右张开，一手绕过腰后开发着隐没在两股之间的部位，一手握着配枪，用枪管套弄已经完全硬挺的阴茎。  
　　至少他还记得把弹匣取出来放在一边，Sam刚这么安慰自己一句，就被Dean带着鼻音的呻吟吓得一激灵。  
　　Dean用枪管摩擦阴茎顶部的隙缝，强烈的刺激令腺液不断泌出，再用手指同时包住它们一起上下移动，他咬着下唇，脸颊通红，完全沉浸在金属带来的异样快感中。  
　　等到整根枪管全部湿润，Dean将它贴在嘴边吮吸。Sam喉咙发干，阴茎在突然变得紧绷的牛仔裤中跳动。在的吸啜声中，Dean一点一点含住枪管，模仿口交的动作吞吐。突然他全身一震，后背自睡袋上拱起。  
　　他老哥顶到自己的前列腺了——这个念头瞬间击中Sam，隔着牛仔裤用力抓住前端隆起的部位，拼尽全力才勉强咽下喘息声。  
　　枪管被从Dean嘴里拔出时发出啵的一声轻响，他的主人握着枪托让泛着水光的管身在胸前划过，枪口扣压在空气中挺起的乳粒，向下腹移去。Dean抽出埋在身后的手指，两腿张到最大，呻吟着对准入口将枪管直插到底，像张拉满的弓般跃起又倒下，发出欢喜的抽气声。突然他停住动作毫无预警的睁开眼，盯住站在门口的人。  
　　“抱抱抱抱抱抱歉。”Sam惊慌失措，脸上火辣辣的烧起来。  
　　Dean又合上眼，用空出的那只手轻缓的套弄阴茎。“帮个……帮个忙。”他在喘息间嗓音沙哑的要求。  
　　Sam一边继续隔着裤子摩擦自己一边走进屋里。  
　　“想试试被弹壳刺激到射出来的感觉。”Dean上下两只手的动作，“自己来的话，难度太大了。”  
　　Sam花了1秒才领悟他的意思。他咽下口水，把配枪从后腰抽出，跪到Dean的身侧，用枪托勾起他的下巴。  
　　“你确定？”Sam的手已经按耐不住钻进了牛仔裤，隔着棉质的内裤抚慰阴茎。Dean急切的点头，把枪管推向更深的地方，探出舌头舔舐弹匣的部位。Sam连忙握紧根部，以免当场因为这一幕激射出来。  
　　他侧过枪口对准一边的墙壁，扣动扳机，霎时间枪响声颤动狭小破旧的木屋，发热的黄铜弹壳反弹在Dean胸前的肌肉上，Dean嘶声低吼，狂乱的挺动胯部。  
　　Sam很快射掉了剩下的两发子弹，一个弹壳弹在Dean的下腹，一个正中他的乳头，Dean几乎同时尖叫着达到高潮，浊白的精液顺着手指滴落在小腹上。Sam飞快的上好保险拆掉弹匣，Dean闭着眼，四肢大张躺在睡袋上战栗喘息，后穴兀自含着他那把漆黑的配枪收缩。  
　　Sam盯着他解开裤扣，把手中温暖的枪管塞进去，抵着薄薄的布料磨蹭，几秒后，他就仰起头弄脏了自己的内裤。  
　　等到高潮的余韵逐渐褪去，他们沉默下来，随着理智归位，Sam的胃开始翻搅。  
　　“Dean。”他忐忑的问，“我们的关系没出问题对吗？”  
　　Dean吸着气慢吞吞把屁股里的抢把出来。“没有。”他捡起仍在一边的内衣穿上，“我也没介意你和长丝袜的小秘密对吧。”  
　　Sam瞬间涨红了脸，几乎当场爆炸。  
　　Dean嘿嘿一笑，转口问道：“我猜案子有新发现？”  
　　Sam点了点头，咳嗽一声开始解说。


	5. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：G

　　Dean看向房间里的另一张床，生命中头一次期望Sam是那种睡着后会打鼾，时常翻身挪动把床板压得吱吱作响的类型，因为这么一来他就有可趁之机了。  
　　可惜事与愿违，Sam不打鼾，他从来都不打鼾。一旦睡着就几乎不移动，哪怕偶尔翻个身，也从来都只是缓缓的转动身体，几乎不会发出任何声响。  
　　Dean直愣愣的瞪大着眼，困极了却不敢入睡，哪怕因为睡意点起脑袋，也会在几秒后猛地惊跳过来检查他的兄弟是否还睡在另一张床上——没有突然消失，没有回到Lucifer的牢笼中。  
　　他叹了口气靠向床头，一手搁在眼睛上，告诉自己不能这样下去，Sam已经回来了一个多星期，可Dean真正合眼的时间恐怕不超十个小时，事实上哪怕只遮住视线几秒，不安都强烈的让他难以忍受。  
　　Dean放弃的拿开手继续盯着另一个人发呆，不明白Sam为什么能睡得这么香甜。迄今为止他们还没有谈过Sam掉下去之后发生的事，Dean不想逼得太急，他很了解在经历过地狱后人们最需要的就是喘息的空间。  
　　可Sam居然连个噩梦都不做，呼呼大睡一副了无牵挂的样子。Dean真希望自己也能有这等功力，但他无法将盘旋在心中的恐惧驱走，总觉得只要一别开眼，Sam就会凭空消失的无影无踪，只要他睡着了醒来时就会发现Sam从没回来过。或许终有一天时间能平复这道伤口，但为了撑到那一天，目前他的身心都迫切需要充足睡眠。  
　　就在这时，Sam迟缓的翻了个身露出后背，Dean的目光不由自主的从那副宽阔的肩膀，顺着光滑的皮肤滑至腰线直抵内裤的边缘。  
　　Dean定了定神，压下兴起的欲念，这是Sam回来后他们之间另一个悬而未决的问题，但Dean不打算勉强Sam，他当然想念那些火辣的性爱，但还是那句话——Sam需要时间。  
　　不过这倒让他有了个主意。Dean赤脚站到地上，Sam的被单堪堪挂在臀部，他唯一要做的就是跨过两张床之间那短短的一步距离，坐下，把自己的腿伸进被单下。  
　　可床垫下陷的一瞬，Sam被惊醒了，他眯着眼半转过头，Dean僵在原地，就像被车灯逮个正着的小鹿般无措。  
　　“Dean？”幸好Sam依然睡意朦胧，连口齿都有些含混不清：“怎么了？出事了？”  
　　Dean可不打算坦白说自己睡不着，他老弟无须听完整句话就能找到问题的症结，那也太糗了，幸好打马虎眼一贯是他的拿手好戏。“没事，不过你一直说梦话吵得人不能睡。”他调侃道，“我在想要是给Sammy姑娘抱一个，或许能让她安静下来？”  
　　他边说麻利的爬上床，手臂横过Sam的腰际，亲吻他的脖子，这一周的第一晚，Dean紧绷的身体终于放松下来。  
　　半梦半醒的那个似乎还有意见，Dean可不打算在这种时候冒险谈话，连忙抢先一步又嘲弄道：“别跟个姑娘似的大惊小怪好不好，睡觉要紧，明天还有活干呢。”  
　　Sam模模糊糊的哼了一声又沉沉睡去。  
　　Dean将他拉近自己，好吧确切的说是勾着他兄弟的腰身自己贴了上去，这都要怪某人的超标体型。他把头搁在Sam的背上，彻底放松下来，Dean形容不来那种感觉，当他和Sam再次紧紧的贴靠在一起时，仿佛世界又变得完整了。天！他居然会有这种小女生似的想法。  
Sam的体温隔着轻薄的布料源源传来，让Dean再也抵抗不了困倦的围剿，滑入梦乡前他的最后一个想法是——幸好摆出小调羹造型的自己不会真的变成女人。  
　　第二天一切顺利，晚上他们来到另一座小镇另一家汽车旅馆。Dean躺在自己的床上了无睡意，Sam那个混蛋早就会周公去了，  
　　他无法不想念前晚的好睡，没有噩梦，更不用在巨大的恐慌中惊醒，查看Sam是否还在另一张床上。  
　　Dean长叹一声，放任目光在Sam宽厚的背部游走，他的兄弟就跟往常一样健壮火辣，可这次他心中却连半点欲念也没有，他只想要Sammy，只想要拥抱他，只想要确定他还在身边。  
　　意识到这个念头，Dean忍不住伸手到睡裤里摸了摸，感谢随便什么人他的老二还好端端挂在原处，不过Dean真的有点开始担心下一秒会变成姑娘了，要知道在温彻斯特的世界里，一切皆有可能。  
　　又在床上挨了几分钟，他终于不得不告诉自己“是不是很娘”和“有多娘”根本不是眼下的主要问题，关键在于他需要那份安定，这渴求如此强烈迫切，以至于Dean无法再对自己假装哪怕一秒。  
　　他甩甩头，轻手轻脚的爬上旁边那张床，慢慢调整姿势，直到胸膛完全贴上Sam的背脊。  
　　“Dean？”  
　　“继续睡，Sam。”像昨晚那样把手臂搁到Sam的腰上圈紧，他抱怨道，“都怪你在梦里也跟个姑娘似的喋喋不休。”  
　　陷入黑暗前，Dean隐约感到一只手掌覆上前臂，温暖熟悉的触觉让他不禁弯起唇角。  
　　那晚之后，新的模式就此确立。Dean不再抗拒内心的向往，他唯一要做的就是等到天黑，爬上Sam的床，贴过去把脸埋进后者的脖颈或者头发里。  
　　如果Sam被吵醒，就照例祭出那套“不这样你就说梦话，吵得我没法在自己床上睡觉”的说辞。  
　　Dean永远都不会承认——不过私下里他也没法对自己撒谎——他宁可Sam被吵醒。  
　　因为他的兄弟会闭着眼很自然的握住他的手，亲昵的在腰腹来回蹭几下，这些小动作比他直接回拥Dean更让后者动容。Dean会以更紧密的拥抱回应，用脚掌磨蹭Sam的小腿肚，用另一只手平复他翘起来的头发。  
　　现在，对Dean而言比能抱着Sam一觉睡到天亮更好美妙的事只剩下一件——在夜幕降临时就爬上他兄弟的床，而不是先等对方睡着。这种情况不常有，每一次都是Sam起得头，他会看着Dean，就只是看着，接着Dean会指责他又滥用狗狗眼，最后Sam就不用一个人上床了，标准的皆大欢喜。  
　　万一Sam有聊两句的意思，Dean就抢先截住话头，他知道自己的理由有多么薄弱，如果Sam认真起来，那根本经不起半点推敲。  
　　经过连续两周每夜依偎着睡在一起，Dean总算把Sammy回来后缺失的睡眠给补足了，但他们还是没有做爱，不过最奇怪的是，Dean发现自己并不特别介意。  
　　他依然喜欢性，确切的说是爱死了，但最近的几周里他感到与Sam比过去数年更亲近，比他兄弟上大学前更亲，比他还是个小跟屁虫时更近。  
　　一夜又一夜贴靠在一起，感受Sam的呼吸和心跳，这让Dean无比安心、平静，终于开始相信他是真的回到了自己的生命中，而这一次，直到时间让他们老得再也无法醒来前，Dean发誓绝不再让任何人事带走Sammy。  
　　这个想法让他下意识又往Sam的方向靠了靠，虽然人终究难免一死，但Dean现在不打算想得太远，因为此时此刻Sam就活生生的在他眼前，他的手臂下。  
　　不幸的是，之前突然紧绷的动作显然吵醒了Sam。“Dean？”他动了动，声音出乎意料的清晰，“怎么了？”  
　　Dean干笑一下。“没事，Sammy。突然想确定你没失去最基本的警戒。”  
　　“是吗？”Sam转身平躺看向他，“我需要怎么做才能帮你入睡？”  
　　他伸过来贴住Dean大腿内侧的手掌带绝不会错认的暗示，但Dean挪动臀部往后一缩，避开了Sam的手。“不不，兄弟，我很好，真的，我是说……我们可以等到你真的准备好了再——”  
　　“Dean。”  
　　“见鬼，Sammy！让它去吧。你变得越来越娘已经够吓人的了，现在还准备直接进化成，呃，我的、我的我的老老婆了？跟我做爱就只是想让我能睡觉？我以为每晚的搂搂抱抱已经是最糟糕的了，真不知道拿你怎么办好，我说你为什么——”  
　　“Dean！”突然拔高的音量把喋喋不休的那个吓了一跳，连后面的说辞都给忘了。  
　　“Dean，没关系的，你不用再掩饰。”  
　　“掩饰？！”这下Dean连声音都变了，“我掩饰什么了？我什么都没有掩饰。”  
　　Sam等到他气急败坏的反驳告一段落，握住那只还恋恋不舍搭在自己腰上的手，让十指相扣。“我也喜欢抱着你睡觉，Dean。我希望每天晚上能一起入睡，你不用在另一张床上等到我睡着，或者以为我睡着了才过来。我想念我们的性爱，也想要今后每一天醒来时能都看到你就躺在身边，想要在梦里也能感觉到你的体温和呼吸。”  
　　听到自己的想法被Sam原封不动的说出来，Dean茫然失措，睁大眼呆呆望着他的兄弟，无数典型Dean式的讨人嫌回应方式闪过他的脑海，但最终哪种都没有采用。  
　　Dean躺回床上，反手握住Sam的。“睡觉，Sammy，明天还有活干。”  
　　Sam侧身用另一只手环住他的腰收紧。“晚安，老哥。”


	6. 你所不知道的508

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E  
> S05E08相关

　　“你是在耍我吧？！”Dean恶狠狠的瞪着Sam，仿佛这糟糕透顶的尴尬局面全都是对方的错。Sam觉得这太不公平了，虽然他不是那个赤身裸体叉开腿坐在另一个人阴茎上的人，但这又不是他安排的，春梦归春梦，眼下的情况绝对跟他没有关系。事实上，他们是突然被Trickster换台扔到这儿的，Sam 真希望Dean能记起自己和他一样无辜，不过私心里Sam必须跟自个儿承认，他开始有点喜欢这个频道了——  
　　Dean被绳子绑着，光溜溜的——绝对字面意思。他艰难的用膝盖支撑着身体的重量，背脊贴向Impala顶部，尽最大可能想离Sam的大腿远一点，可惜他的努力收效甚微，Impala后座的大小刚够塞进他们两个，Sam挺了挺背，阴茎招摇的挂在解开的裤扣外，不太厚道的想着要不是绳子的束缚，Dean 会不会当场拉开车门冲出去狂奔三百里。  
　　Dean胸前的刺青随着急促的呼吸上下浮动，不知是恼是羞他的脸孔脖子涨得通红，要是Sam说他不喜欢眼前这幅景象那可真是睁眼说瞎话了。好吧，他还是有那么一点负罪感的，可是他老哥现在就像是最热辣的色情明星，比在Sam最离奇的性幻想中更蛊惑三分，所以他能组织起来的愧疚也只有那么“一丁点儿”，和之前担心Trickster又会搞出什么刁钻古怪的花样不同，这次Sam真心实意的祈祷这个节目他们必须从头演到底……  
　　在找到Trickster前，Sam一点儿都不介意耽搁会，最重要的是，这一切可不是他要求的，虽然这一刻他已经不知道期盼多少年了。  
　　Dean被绑起来懊恼无助的样子简直性感的让他难以自持，小Sammy忠诚的反应了主人的心理变化，已经抬头挺胸在跟他老哥说哈罗了，Dean瞪圆了眼盯着它，脑袋里闪过无数血腥画面。而不知道从哪里传来的暧昧音乐简直就是火上浇油。“我们……我们必须得过这一关，你能理解吧？”Sam暗示道，也试图唤醒Dean身为猎人的职责感和理智。“扮演好角色就能过关”——这个办法确实在之前几次转台后都奏了效，虽然现在的情况比起情景喜剧或者犯罪现场复杂百倍，不过根据Dean的表情，Sam能判断出自家蛋蛋们暂时没有被打爆的危险了。  
　　老实说，撇去光着屁股被五花大绑的Dean以外，现在是他们今天遇到过的最正常的一个频道了，某种程度上，Sam甚至有种回家了的感觉——他们起码回到了Impala里。  
　　“你他妈说的简单！”Dean喘着粗气，“你又不是那个要被干屁股的！”Sam吃惊的瞪大眼，这才意识到与全无遮拦的Dean不同，他全身几乎穿戴整齐——除了戳在拉链外的那根。Sam低头打量了几眼小Sammy，决定不去计较这些细节问题，放任他的手自有意识般摸上Dean挺翘的屁股。唔，现在 Sam可以百分百确定他爱死这个频道了。  
　　“别搞了Sam，快解开我的绳子！”  
　　理论上，Sam觉得他应该照Dean的话做，但那太辜负别人的一番好心了不是？“Dean，除非演完这场戏，否则我们哪里也去不了。”老天作证，句句属实。  
　　“我们到底在什么狗屎烂片里！”  
　　Sam耸耸肩。他不知道他们是否真的在某部片子里，也或许这一切只是他那无法公之于众的幻想？当然他可不打算跟另一个人坦白，如果最后能证明这确实是某个频道的某部片子，那么事情搞定后，他的播放列表又该添加新成员了……  
　　要是上周有人告诉Sam新任务会让他实现性幻想名单上位列第一的那条，Sam可能会捧腹大笑当做无稽之谈，可现在他只能在狭小的空间里难耐的挪动身体。“你、你也不必……”他实在没法说出后面的话，只好半抱着Dean往腿上压，“只是……磨蹭一下就好。”  
　　Dean猛的一挣，后背撞在车顶上，“我的屁股里全是润滑液。”他气急败坏的低嚷，“你觉得磨蹭就能过关？妈的，我觉得那玩意要流出来了。”  
　　操，这真的不能怪Sam，当然更不能怪小Sammy。当Dean不仅仅光溜溜的骑坐在他身上，连屁股都完全准备好了，Sam实在想不出任何理由放过这个机会。他用力抓住阴茎根部，压下高潮的欲望，向上挺身，让下腹紧贴住Dean的两股。  
　　“Sam——”Dean警告道。  
　　“看在随便什么的份上，Dean，就只是，做吧……”Sam用阴茎顶弄Dean的入口，乞求道。  
　　Dean依然不死心的想抬高身体。  
　　“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”Dean几乎快整个贴上车顶了，Sam估摸着是时候下重药了。  
　　“你能不能不要这么娘？”他边说边继续用阴茎作怪。  
　　“你说什么？！”Dean果然炸毛了。  
　　“别假装没有听到了。”  
　　“伙计！就因为我不让你的老二操我屁股——”  
　　Sam终于忍无可忍低吼一声堵住他的嘴巴。Dean试图挣脱他的手臂，但还是那句话——狭小的空间让他无处可避。Sam一边啃咬他的下唇，一边轻拍他的后背，Dean僵硬了一会突然松懈下来，仿佛被从另一个人那儿源源不断涌来的热量融化了似的，别别扭扭的回吻。要不是嘴里忙着，Sam简直想三呼万岁，心脏更是怦怦直跳足以彪上90码，他用另一手顺着Dean的腰线抚摸渐渐下滑，直到抚上他的阴茎和囊袋，Dean惊跳一下。“Sam。”他气喘吁吁的稍稍后撤，Sam飞快的给了他一个啄吻，将两根手指插进Dean的入口。  
　　就像Dean说的那样，他的内部已经被润滑液彻底浸润，Sam粗长的手指轻易就插到了根部缓缓抽动，Dean咽下涌到嘴边的尖叫声，喉结上下滑动。 “操！豁出去了，直接上吧！”他的话反而让Sam手下一停，Dean竖起眉毛怒道：“我说了快点，Sam！”他将身体压向Sam的手指，“这个时候要是你敢反悔，我——”Sam突然猛拔出手指，Dean倒抽一口气，还来不及反应，就被他老弟的肉棒贯穿了。  
　　Sam死死闭着眼，生怕看到Dean全身汗湿下肢大张含着自己扭动的摸样会立刻射出来。Dean的内部那么湿软温暖，截然相反的温顺，密密的包裹住他，Sam不得不停下来，半退出Dean的身体，试图忍过又一波射精的冲动。Dean发出含混的抗议声，抓住他的肩膀猛的压下来，把Sam的阴茎全部吞下。  
　　他们同时嘶声低吼，Sam觉得他快要死了——因为极致的快感，Dean痉挛的内壁紧窒的难以想象，完美契合他的肉棒，仿佛天生一对，更要人命是Dean开始自己上下摆动吞吐屁股里的阴茎，几乎要将Sam的最后一丝神智蒸发殆尽。  
　　没多久Dean缩起脖子全身战栗，Sam一瞬不瞬的盯着他，不想错过他脸上的每一丝表情，感觉到又一轮高潮将至，Sam狂野的配合Dean的动作挺动腰臀，每一次都尽根直插到底，逼出Dean近乎破碎的呻吟。  
　　突然Dean向后甩头，双眼因为过度的快感失去焦点，一切都那么完美——但那诡异的感觉又来了，Sam发现Impala不见了，在他身上扭动的Dean也不见了。  
　　——他们坐在某个法庭上，Dean比光着屁股贴着车顶时更怒火冲天。“你是在玩我吧？”Sam仰天哀号，就差那么一口气就差那么一口……他颓然把脸砸向桌面，桌子底下，两腿之间，小Sammy被硬塞在裤子里抽搐哀泣。  
　　“……辩护律师？你们还有什么要陈述的？”法官困惑的问道。  
　　Sam连头都没抬，Dean扯掉领带，两眼冒火瞪着法官：“等我们找到那个该死的Trickster。”他飞快的瞥了一眼Sam，“我发誓一定要把它碎尸万段！”  
　　Sam连连点头表示支持，这一次他和他的蛋蛋妥妥地站在Dean这边。不过作为回报，或许他们应该留那家伙半条小命？当然重点毫无疑问是在这件事结束后，立刻拽着Dean去真正的Impala连本带利补上之前被打断的好事。有一长串的幻想列表等着他们，里头尽是任何电视台都不可能过审的好料。或许他该搞个摄像头什么的？  
　　Sam在桌子底下安慰的摸了摸小Sammy，但愿在那之前这小可怜不会因为过度兴奋直接爆掉。


	7. 真爱盲目 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文有101篇，只翻了这一篇……作者找不到了  
> 分级：G

　　“Dean”  
　　Dean慢吞吞的抬头，看向他那么又醉（又傻）的弟弟。Sam翻过身面对他，无辜的睁大着眼睛，脸上带着那种Dean永远无法拒绝的恳求。  
　　但如果Sam以为Dean会允许那种窘境再次发生，他就是笨蛋加三级。  
　　“去睡觉，Sammy。”  
　　“睡不着。”Sam拍了拍床，含混的说，“过来这儿。”  
　　“我觉得你需要私人空间。”Dean一动不动，“我才不要半夜被吐得一头一脸。”  
　　Sam撅起嘴。“拜托了dean，你不在我、我睡不着。”  
　　dean长叹一声，拔了拔头发，站起来坐到床边。因为不是双人床所以床铺很窄，不过dean也不打算整晚睡在上面，他心里打好了算盘等sam一睡着就闪人。  
　　他需要出去走走吹下风理清思路。  
　　dean蹬掉脚上的靴子，sam靠过来拽他的下摆，抱怨：“脱掉它。”  
　　dean没辙的叹口气，顺从了。“知道吗，你一喝醉酒就升级成了婊子中的战斗鸡。”边说边一手将衬衫甩到地上。  
　　sam又开始扯他的T恤“还有这个。”  
　　“见鬼。”dean脱掉最后一件衣物。“你还想我怎么脱啊？”  
　　“躺下来。”sam继续自说自话。dean压下几乎冲口而出的长串句子照做。sam整个从后贴上他的背脊，一手紧紧抱住，一手在dean的身上游走。  
　　“我可不是泰迪熊。”  
　　sam又把一条腿架到dean的屁股上，这个动作也让两人的下半身间没有了半丝缝隙。  
　　“知道。”sam喃喃道，“就是想抱你，有你在感觉好多了。”他的手继续在迪恩光裸的胸口作怪，后者能感觉到自己的乳头硬了起来。  
　　除了去斯坦福的前一夜外，sam从没这样过。dean感到心脏一阵紧缩。  
　　“你没想要做什么蠢事吧，sammy？”他试探着问。  
　　“没有。”Sam隔了片刻才回答，“就只是想要你今晚陪着我。”说罢，他将嘴唇贴上dean的颈背。  
　　dean瞬间战栗，心脏因为完全不同的原因再次紧缩。“Sam？”他的声音沙哑，“你在往我脖子上涂口水，伙计。”  
　　Sam没有回答，嘴唇向下移动，这一次的目标是dean的肩膀。dean的心都快跳出来了，不知为何他突然想起了Salvation发生的事。sam那时就试着要做些什么，他不确定是什么，但弟弟的举动让他紧张不安又暴露。  
　　就像现在一样。  
　　“哥哥——我的。”sam呼呼喘着气，在dean的肩膀上咬下一口。  
　　“嗷！”这个混蛋！dean甩开sam的手臂，调整到平躺的姿势。“注意你的牙。”  
　　sam咧开嘴，那副沾沾自喜的傻样让dean百分百确定——他的脖子上一定多了个免费派发的sammy牙印。  
　　“要是明天还有印子你就完蛋了。”  
　　“要不在你的蛋蛋上留个印子？”sam异想天开，把脑袋搁到dean的肩膀上，鼻子拱动哥哥的下巴。  
　　dean瞪着天花板任他蹭来蹭去，现在这样倒和他们平时睡觉前的小动作差不太多。至于sam放错了地方的嘴巴，哼哼，甚至都不用他费神思索如何回报。  
　　——明天早上，宿醉就能让Sam爽翻天。


	8. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：annella  
> 分级：T

　　几年前，Jared和Jensen做过这么个愚蠢透顶的采访。好像是本外国杂志？或许是挪威的，Jensen依稀有那么点印象。那是宿醉后的早上，他们的脑子里一半晃荡着酒精，一半灌满咖啡，结果是他们俩在那次采访里透露了一堆让人无地自容的蠢事，诸如抢着承认在家里裸奔等等……  
　　几年后，Jensen拍着脑门自问怎么会忘记这一茬。要知道……Jared真的会在家里裸奔。哇哦。  
　　Jensen并不是没在Jared那里住过。可他一贯比较懒散，永远都是快要出发了还在喊“最后三分钟”的人，是那个Jared不得不从被窝里拽出来，套上衣服的人。到了周末，他是那个Jared晨跑回来后依然缩在床上的人，是那个主人去洗澡后被狗狗们跳上床舔醒的人。  
　　有那么一瞬间，Jensen觉得自己理应见过刚起床时的Jared，接着他开始回想，最终不得不承认从没比Jared早起过——直到今天。  
　　Jared摇摇晃晃的走进来时，Jensen正在享用咖啡和报纸，他的新同居人耷拉着眼皮半梦半醒，脑袋堪比鸟窝，屁股光溜溜的。  
　　好吧，Jensen并不是从没见过Jared的小兄弟。他们毕竟在一辆拖车里换戏服不是？偶尔和啪嗒棒棒碰个面总是有的。  
　　“啪嗒棒棒”。Jensen不敢相信自己竟然用了这个词。  
　　不管怎么样，偶尔一瞥和现在的情况完全不是同个概念。Jared径自向冰箱走去，全身赤裸，一边舒展肌肉纠结的身躯，一边打哈欠，一边……无意识的摸着自己的……蛋蛋，垂在两腿间的某根东西一览无遗，并且随主人的动作摇晃不已，好像是在请求Jensen大力围观似的。Jensen托住下巴，那玩意也太大了吧？  
　　Jared显然还漂浮在梦境与现实之间的某个位面，他依然没有发现Jensen的存在，一边揉搓蛋蛋，一边用空闲的那只手打开冰箱取出一盒果汁。Jensen瞪大眼，眼睁睁看着他用那只摸过下身的手撕开口子，仰头干掉大半液体，然后把盒子塞进冰箱。  
　　同居这档子事越来越有趣了。  
　　Jared关上冰箱门，又是一个大大的哈欠，五官都快挤成一点了，往下一些，果子把他的脖子胸膛染成了橙色。又一个懒腰后，Jared慢吞吞的掀开眼皮，对上厨房里的另一个人。  
　　紧随而来的惊声尖叫简直精彩绝伦，Jared像被烫到般原地蹦起，接着砰的一声平沙落雁屁股着地。Jensen仍下咖啡报纸捧住肚子哈哈大笑。  
　　“闭嘴。”Jared坐在地上哼哼。Jensen吃吃笑着，跳下高脚凳走过去。Jared慢慢吞吞的半坐起来，脸孔红得几乎滴血，又是害臊又是气恼又是好笑：“我屁股好痛。”  
　　“谁叫你不穿裤子。”Jensen挤挤眼，“我倒是想拉你一把。不过我看到了你用那只手干过什么……”  
　　“闭嘴！”Jared从地上撑起来，夺过一块无辜的毛巾挡在身前捍卫荣耀，“你见鬼的这么早起来做什么？现在还没到7点呢！”  
　　Jensen耸耸肩。“就只是醒了呗。今天是我们同住的一天，真是精彩极了。”他抓起咖啡报纸懒洋洋的宣布，“我要回去再躺一会。记得买果汁，烂屁股。”  
　　在他背后，Jared扔下毛巾，挺起小Jared表示严正抗议。


	9. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：likespoons  
> 分级：M

　　有那么一瞬，在扳机扣下与子弹出膛间，透过聚焦片、放大镜、十字准心，万物明晰。  
　　枪管反弹时你没有退缩，手臂不曾颤抖。腕部抚过眉梢，侧头吐了口唾沫。如果地下室有任何光亮，你会看到那里面带着淡淡血色。  
　　你又啐了一口，嘴唇干裂，下巴阵阵抽痛。猫女活着时就像普通女孩，只是目光凶悍牙齿锐利，拳头里伸出的钢爪根根锃亮。  
　　你在昏暗中寻找，萨姆躺在水泥地上，一条胳膊压在背后，角度古怪像是折断了。光凭这点你就想送那怪物再下一次地狱。

　　有那么一瞬，在抓紧萨姆与他悠悠转醒间，你允许自己惊慌不安。当他的手攀上你的肩膀，急促而又温暖的呼吸灌进耳中，你几乎因宽慰放声大笑。  
　　你扶着萨姆上楼回到车里，帮忙把垂着的手臂摆到胸前，意识到它只是脱臼了。萨姆在关节咬合时痛呼。你从储物箱里找出威士忌递给他，听着他吞咽、咳嗽、喘息。  
　　萨姆的味道里混合着汗水、酒精和来自你的火药味。你汲取他的气息，手指流连在前襟与发丝间，嘴唇亲吻他的额头。萨姆的脉搏在皮肤下跳动，鲜活有力。他用完好的那只手勾住你的脖子往下拉。你能在齿间尝到血味，仿佛舌头下压着一枚铜钱。  
　　萨姆收紧手臂，拇指刷过你的耳廓。大战过后的吻总是急切热烈，他在交合的唇间呻吟，可你必须先处理掉地窖里那具怪物的尸体。开枪时的坚决记忆犹新，你确信自己在做正确的事。而现在，在自己的血味中，在舌尖被啃咬的钝痛中，在抓紧萨姆的腰臀时，你再一次确定。

　　你知道你热爱狩猎，就像爱龙舌兰酒、爱桌球、爱那些穿着短裙的漂亮姑娘。你总是清理武器，保证车子加满油。你把死掉的怪物扔进浅坑掩埋，在伤口上涂抹粗盐以防万一。  
　　你还知道你爱着自己的弟弟，胜过最完美的拐角枪。武器的重量，盐造成的刺痛在在提醒你自己还活着。你会杀掉上千个猫女只为保他平安，你会奉上鲜血换取他的生命，你会跪下祈求。  
　　你跪在他身前，萨姆的手指在发间摩挲，舌头上的分量提醒你自己还活着。在他高潮时吞下每一滴咸涩的液体，起身咬上他的唇间，聆听他的喘息。

　　后来，在简陋的汽车旅馆，你看着萨姆在另一张床上休憩，胸膛起伏。有那么一瞬，在沉睡与忘却之间，万物模糊，如同挡风玻璃上的泥点，被雨水尽数抹去。


	10. For a season there must be pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：britomart_is  
> 分级：G

　　“他不在乎我，只关心那个在地狱里受苦的小弟弟Sammy。只要能让那家伙回来，他会杀了我的。”  
　　  
　　事情发生在市场街的路边，那是星期天早晨。所有看见当时情景的人（在这样一个美好的早晨，街上总是挤满了人。年轻的父母们牵着蹒跚学步的孩子，Emerson太太正溜她那条波士顿犬，一群时髦的女孩在离他们两张桌子远的地方低声说笑打闹）都宣称是个罕见的球形闪电。炫目的光球凭空出现在街上，就像被哪个神灵从虚无中随手扔出来的纸团。  
　　当时在街角小店的Bruno开玩笑说光球直冲Sam去的理由只有一个——他是周围五十英里内最高的物体。还在震惊中的收纳员狠狠给了他一肘子。有些人不认可他们的生活方式，但大部分人喜欢Singer家的两个男人。他们已经在这个小镇生活了很久，久到曾让Dean面色不善的孩子们都带着第一俩车来给他过目了，久到人们已经不再把Sam喊成“怪人”。  
　　等待救护车的那段时间里，街上静悄悄的。每个人都看着Dean跪倒在冰冷的路面上，紧握情人的双手，不住在他耳边呢喃着什么。  
　　他们间的交流不总是这样吗，即便盯到眼睛淌血，耳朵长长一倍，你也永远无法理解Sam和Dean间的只字片语、眼神回眸间里究竟意味着什么。  
　　  
　　他们起的并不早，悠闲的在这儿用早餐。Dean带着满脸笑容等待咖啡上桌，兴奋的遐想着他的煎鸡蛋培根厚片。Sam踩着落叶走过来，对薯片露出孩子般的笑容，于是Dean嘴角的弧度也跟着又上扬了几分。  
　　接着Sam一动不动倒在枯叶中，高大的身躯缩成一团就像只被丢弃的破玩具。Dean半抱起他，凝视他合起的眼睑，寻找唇间微弱的气息。  
　　他们不让他碰触Sam，簇拥着把后者送去做磁共振。在Dean看来，被送上床台的Sam就像是被装进了太平间的抽屉。  
　　他们并不只是Sam和Dean Singer。Singer家的男人不去医院，Singer家的男人周日外出吃早餐，Singer家的男人就住在镇上。Singer家的两个男人姓氏相同，这一条还是从镇书记官那里传出来的，他为两人签署过一份证明。书记官不愿道人是非，至少不公开宣扬。“我爱你因为你就是你——”Dean宣誓，Sam承诺，“——因为我是你爱的我。”  
　　停留在一处生活并不那么简单，亦全非喜乐。但他们用仅有的做了所有能做的并尽力做到最好。  
　　之后Sam被转到三个镇远的大型医院。这里的人不认识Sam和Dean Singer也没见过他们。入口的护士问Dean和病人的关系，而Dean满脑子只想着他的兄弟。“他是我仅有的一切。”  
　　  
　　Sam醒来时Dean立刻注意到不对劲，Sam做的第一件事就是不断低声呼唤他的名字“Dean。”仿佛独自走过孤寂漫长的旅途，唯有对哥哥的记忆在支撑他的全部。仿佛终于到家的旅人，面对一生的至亲至爱。他一手拽着Dean的袖管，眼里的感情几乎满溢而出。Dean越过床侧的栏杆紧紧抱住他，脑中一片混乱。“Dean。”Sam以脸磨蹭他的短发，一遍又一遍，“Dean，Dean，Dean……”  
　　指尖开始颤抖，Dean用力推开Sam，退到病房中间，随时准备面对久违的争执或甩门而去。“为什么要这样？”他怒道，毫无道理的对着受伤的弟弟，他的情人发火，“别犯傻，别跟我来这套。”  
　　同情和理解交织在Sam脸上，混合着爱恋与悲伤，这些情绪太浓重太叫人难以置信。“Dean，真的是我。”Sam轻柔的说，像是害怕惊吓到另一个人，有些艰难的挪到床边起身，手掌摸了摸胸口（光球接触的地方），最后按在Dean紧绷的肩头，迎上后者闪烁的目光。“无论他们把我丢去哪里，我都会找到回你身边的路。”他露出一个苦涩的笑容，“哪怕要花点时间。”  
　　Dean艰难的摇头，每一摆都是一句不可能。“二十年。”  
　　Sam抚上他的脸颊，Dean熟悉这双手掌上的每一条纹路。“对不起，这些年一定很难熬吧。”  
　　Dean侧过头嘴唇贴上他的手腕，无言以对。尽管他不愿意，但我没有停止寻找办法，只是确实无计可施。然而Sammy，这个Sammy，从没有停下过脚步。这是Dean曾等待经年的一刻，却是现在。一个奇迹，竟在眼前。Dean语音含混：“我们在一起。我们。”  
　　“我知道。”Sam拨弄Dean的头发，像在安抚一头小动物。“我到家了。你不再是一个人了。”  
　　“我不是一个人。”Dean试着告诉他，但这声音在Sam的亲吻中微弱的连他自己也难以辨识。颤抖从指间遍及全身，他靠着Sam战栗，不同了，Sam到家了，他死了，Sam在这儿，他不在了。  
　　二十年就此分崩离析。  
　　  
　　得到医院批准后，Dean带着Sam回到家里、床上，他爱着弟弟，弟弟也爱他。  
　　半夜他一身冷汗醒来，甩开一团糟的床单，摇摇晃晃走进洗手间，冰冷的瓷砖从脚趾寒彻心扉。他拧开冷水注满水槽，把脑袋塞进去，在水下张开眼睛，耳中所闻只有自己的心跳声。  
　　水流干时，下水口发出的怪声就像是水槽临死前的哀鸣，水滴沿着脸颊坠入台盆。  
　　Dean望向镜中苍白的脸，奸夫。Sam，睡眼朦胧的走进来，脸孔抵着他的肩膀磨蹭。Dean看着镜中的Sam，他的脸半隐在暗处，唯黯淡的街灯透过玻璃窗落下几块斑驳，凶手。


	11. Never Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：rejeneration  
> 分级：E  
> S02E20 What Is and What Should Never Be相关

　　迪恩是被电视配乐吵醒的，闭着眼翻个身，迷迷糊糊想起那部片子大约是讲个倒霉鬼变成树复仇的故事——傻得要死，但萨姆在底特律外的某个旅馆里看得几乎笑抽过去，所以当时迪恩没有强行换频道，反正他自己的选择也不会好到哪去，顶多是《第九计划》那级别的罢了。  
　　那声音还在。迪恩抹了把脸，睡眼惺忪的撑起自己，床垫温暖的近乎犯罪，比过去几年里睡过的任何东西更柔软舒适……真正意义上的被褥，整洁干净厚实，甚至散发着淡淡的芳香，唯一不够完美的是没有魔法手指，但这毫不妨碍它成为一个美梦，哦当然只是个梦，因为廉价旅店里绝不该安置有等离子屏幕——足足五十寸的索尼等离子电视！  
　　“把电视关了睡觉。”萨姆困顿的声音从身侧传来，随即一只遥控器被塞过来，迪恩下意识的按了开关键，随手扔到边上。  
　　失去唯一的光源，室内顿时变得昏暗。迪恩挪动身体，脑袋下是同样舒服到犯罪的大枕头，萨姆紧靠在一侧手臂圈着他的肩背，指头在光裸的皮肤上不安分的上下游移，最终在迪恩的肩胛上方留下个慵懒湿热的吻。迪恩“噌”地弹坐起来，往枕头底下摸去——那里空无一物，没有武器，没有他那把从不离身的匕首——还有什么能比这更能说明问题？狗娘养的！  
　　“怎么了？”萨姆沙哑地问。手指熟门熟路的攀上迪恩的上臂，试图把人拉进怀里。  
　　“你在搞什么鬼？！”  
　　“做噩梦了？我早告诉过你别开着电视睡觉的。来，躺这儿来。”萨姆从后方贴上，把他困在双臂之间嘟哝，“你上了一整天班……想你。”  
　　“我是认真的，放开我。”迪恩用力掰开萨姆的手指，蹦到地上胡乱捡起几件衣物，边套边踉跄着往门口冲去，过大的尺寸证明它们属于另一个人，不过现在可不是计较内裤归属的好时机。  
　　起居室静悄悄的，月光洒在地上，看起来很正常——只除了一只狗趴在那儿，昂头冲他摇尾巴——一只狗！迪恩觉得头上冒烟，可恶的仔裤还火上浇油，挂在胯上令他磕磕绊绊几乎跌倒。  
　　“出什么事了？”萨姆懒懒地靠在门框上，一手拽着可笑的睡衣衣摆，一手握拳揉擦眼睛，依旧睡意朦胧，像在美梦中被吵醒的孩子般无辜。老天，谁来告诉迪恩他的老二为什么选在这个时候立正升旗？  
　　“不错，真不错，哈哈哈。”迪恩绷紧脸皮，“你最好给我解释清楚怎么做到的，还有为什么这么做。必须承认这一票你干的漂亮极了，不过恶作剧归恶作剧，床上那个是什么意思？你不觉得搞太大了？”  
　　“恶作剧？你到底在说什么？”萨姆的脸孔就像摊开的书本一览无馀，上面写满茫然气恼，但最终只剩下……受伤？见鬼，萨姆总是比较容易激动，更情绪化表情更丰富，但他什么时候兼任奥斯卡影帝了？  
　　“好吧好吧，随便你。”迪恩不耐烦地摆手，“不过你要是把储备金用光了，就等着挨揍吧。”  
　　“储备金？”萨姆皱眉，接着似乎想到什么，“你是说我们的无息存款还是……？”  
　　“存款又是怎么回事？”鸡同鸭讲般的对话终于让迪恩真的头痛了。  
　　“听着迪恩，我不知道你半夜三更在犯什么傻，下次休想我再同意你睡前喝超过两瓶酒了。”另一个人也开始火大，“你要么和我回去睡觉，要么就保持安静。我明天还要出庭，早上八点就得出门。”  
　　说罢，不等迪恩反应，他便头也不回的离开了。迪恩呆呆楞在原地，手指无意识地抠着身侧的木质家具，一封信引起了他的注意——  
　　劳伦斯 巴克大街 53号 迪恩·温彻斯特  
　　萨姆一定计划了好几个月。但劳伦斯？操。为什么是劳伦斯？  
　　不远处的桌子上摆了盆鲜果，墙上贴着难看的绿色壁纸，一把吉他斜倚在墙角，可迪恩只记得灯神冒着蓝色冰焰的手掌向自己压来……  
　　他转过身，一个放在小桌上的相框进入视线，呼吸一瞬骤窒，世界只剩心跳和血液奔流的声音。

 

　　他一定是太用力了，巨大的敲门声在静寂的夜色中格外刺耳，但迪恩不在乎。片刻后门灯亮起，一个女人拉开门出现在眼前——岁月的痕迹已然爬上她的额头、眼角，但丝毫无损那份美丽——玛丽——母亲……  
　　他是不是死了？他一定是死了。  
　　“迪恩？”  
　　“妈？”他竭尽全力试着平稳声调，试着说些什么，可面对玛丽关切的话语，却几近失声。  
　　一定是灯神搞的鬼。他不知道自己是被杀了，还是沉溺在某个虚幻的梦境中。但、但那是活生生的玛丽，没有被恶魔的大火吞噬，好好的活着，过上了他们从不曾有幸过过的生活。  
　　“快进来孩子。”玛丽边说边拥住他，迪恩战栗着退开。  
　　“这些都不是真的。”他低声告诫自己，但无法停下亲吻玛丽发际的动作，母亲的气息在瞬间击中了迪恩，过去的三十年人生中，迪恩唯一能和“安全的家”联系在一起的味道，一度久远到他几乎无法再回想起的味道……“妈妈。”他在玛丽的发丝间叹息。  
　　“萨姆刚打电话来说你突然跑了出去，他很担心。”  
　　“萨姆？”迪恩几乎没有听清她在说什么，大脑就像按下了某个开关，自动吸收着周围所有熟悉而又陌生的讯息——摆满装饰画的架子，花瓶里插着的鲜花，母亲批着条粉红色的大毛巾站在面前……突然，他伸手把玛丽带入怀中，再一次紧紧拥住。  
　　“我这就去给萨姆打电话，告诉他你来了。”她听起来快不能呼吸了，迪恩只好松开手臂。  
　　“不不，不用。”他恳求着，尾音不稳。  
　　“你确定吗，亲爱的？”玛丽有些惊讶的问。  
　　“真的，我只是……只是想在这里过一夜。”迪恩跑到沙发边一屁股坐下，还把自己往软垫里埋了埋，仿佛这样就没人能把他赶跑似的。越过母亲的肩头，又一个相框进入视线——父亲和自己在互相投球？  
　　相框下方另一张照片里，约翰穿了件白色条纹运动服，衣袖上缝着徽标，胸口还有个大大的六十六。“爸爸参加了垒球队？”像是害怕惊吓到什么般，迪恩压着声音一字一字吐出疑问。  
　　玛丽担忧的看着他，但还是做了肯定的答复。  
　　“老爸和垒球队……有意思。”迪恩呐呐的说。  
　　“他热爱那个傻球队。”玛丽看着架子上的相框陷入回忆，言语中淡淡的忧郁和思念让他顿悟到什么。  
　　“他死了？”迪恩追问，“是怎么死的，是不是什么东西——”  
　　“是中风，你应该知道这件事，他是在睡梦里去的。”  
　　不，迪恩不知道。这些对话感觉那么熟悉，像是即视感。他曾经暗暗幻想过能和母亲、父亲生活在一起……但父亲还是死了，可这一次不再是为了救迪恩的命牺牲自己。  
　　他轻松的哼笑出声，喃喃道：“好极了好极了。”玛丽诧异的盯着他，迪恩连忙解释：“至少他去的很安详，也没有不对劲的状况。”  
　　玛丽坐过来，手指轻抚他的面容，满目忧心与爱护：“你一定是喝多了。”这是她唯一能想到的合理解释。  
　　“我没有。”迪恩坚定的说，希望藉此让玛丽明白些什么，但他也知道那是不可能的。过去的一小时里，他实现了太多太多衷心祈求的愿望，太多了，多得几乎让人无法承受。  
　　她露出安抚的笑容，温暖一如迪恩的记忆。  
　　“我没事的。”迪恩拉着她的手贴上脸颊，“你先去睡吧。”  
　　“试着放松点好吗？我就在楼上。”玛丽看了他几秒，又柔声道，“我爱你。”  
　　“我也爱你。”迪恩望着她消失在楼梯拐弯处，瘫倒在沙发上，任由视线拂过周围的每一幅相片。楼上，玛丽的脚步声来回响了几次。迪恩拉过沙发罩裹住自己，老房子独有的吱嘎声诱惑着他进入梦乡。但迪恩拒绝松懈，只是靠着抱枕，倾听品味咀嚼每一丝属于家的气息。

 

　　是厨房里的动静吵醒了他，阳光洒进屋内，为周遭蒙上了一层柔和的金色光芒。玛丽手握咖啡杯站在水槽前，身上还披着那件粉红色织物。听到迪恩的轻咳声，她转过头：“抱歉宝贝，我想让你多睡一会的。要吃早饭了吗？”  
　　无论究竟身处何地，关于吃迪恩从不需要被问上第二次。“好的。”他走到母亲身边为自己倒上咖啡，天知道他和萨姆有多少年没尝过那么浓郁美味的东西了。  
　　玛丽从柜子中取出一只大铁盘，姿势看起来有些吃力，迪恩抢上去想要接手，却被略显严厉的眼神制止。爸爸过世多久了？他暗暗揣测。玛丽看起来那么独立，拒绝被任何人看轻，仿佛一手包揽所有工作已经是理所当然的事了。迪恩坐回椅子上，看着母亲在厨房里忙碌，他能理解她的想法。  
　　玛丽炒了三个蛋还准备了培根，期间不得不两次按住迪恩不让他跳起来。等食物终于上了桌，迪恩几乎抑制不住呜咽声，天堂也不过如此。  
　　“慢点吃。”玛丽拿着咖啡杯坐到他对面，迪恩胡乱点点头继续狼吞虎咽，香喷喷食物塞满了口腔的每一丝空隙，如果必须找个词来形容母亲的手艺，他唯一能想到的就是“完美”。  
　　“亲爱的。”玛丽显得有些犹豫，迪恩抬头看她，两颊兀自因为食物鼓鼓涨涨。“我没有赶你走的意思……不过你留在这里没有关系吗？你不准备出去了？”  
　　“去哪儿？”他努力吞咽一口，腾出空隙发出困惑的疑问。墙上的钟正指向九点，今天应该是周二，也或者是周三？不过现在是周几这个问题，在迪恩看来根本无关紧要。  
　　“你不需要去上班吗？”  
　　“上班——”  
　　“在修车厂不是吗？”她有些无奈的问，“萨姆告诉我的，他说你在修一辆庞蒂亚克？”  
　　庞蒂亚克？见鬼！克莱斯勒的马达从来都不是他的菜。迪恩转向窗外，拇指抵住下颚，试图把零星的讯息拼接起来，给出合理的答复。“没错，是的。”他点着头，目光落在被白篱笆围住的翠绿草坪。“64年的，毁的很厉害。”指甲无意识的摩挲下颚的胡渣，“我得找到合适的配件才行，可能要去大学图书馆借用那里的计算机。”  
　　“不想试试书房那台吗？旧是旧了点——”  
　　“不用啦。”只要一看向她，迪恩就无法不让自己沉溺于那抹温柔慈爱的笑容，他甚至可以就这样在餐桌边渡过余生。在内心深处迪恩明白，如果现在不走出去，或许他就永远也走不出去了。“那里的电脑和网络更好用些。”祭出这辈子最有说服力的笑容，“而且新鲜空气对我有好处。”  
　　“好吧。不过你得准时回来知道吗？萨姆订了五点半的位子。”  
　　“当然，五点半。我会准时回来的。”尽管迪恩根本不知道自己那时是否还在这个世界。他边说边把盘子放进水槽。玛丽微微一笑，捧着咖啡杯目送他出门。  
　　  
　　图书馆总有办法让人精疲力尽。迪恩起码找到了五十种不同的来源，从古兰经到基督教文献，甚至还有古希腊及罗马的神话传说。每一种都似是而非，真是开局不利。  
　　大半天过后，他疲惫的回到玛丽那儿，推开门靠在门板上闭眼叹息，恨不得直接爬进二楼旧卧室，在被褥里埋上个把月。  
　　恍惚间右手侧有什么动静，等警觉时已经晚了。炙热的气息迎面扑来，火热的唇覆上他的，巨大的手掌抵上脖颈后方消弭两具身体间的距离。整整十秒间迪恩一动不动，几乎迷失在感官中，接着猛然一震，用力推开另一个人。  
　　“萨姆，你到底在搞什么鬼？”他惊慌的瞪大眼，萨姆没有退却，额头抵在迪恩的肩膀上，咬牙：“这是我该问你的——为什么突然离开？”  
　　“哦得了吧，放开我。”迪恩拽住他背上的衣物往后扯。萨姆不满的低吼，作对似的将全身的分量往前压，也让迪恩再也不能无视抵在小腹处的硬物。  
　　“吻我。”他低声要求，吐息一下下喷在迪恩颈侧，舌头不安分的刷过那里敏感的皮肤，留下湿润的痕迹，迪恩粗喘一声，奋力挣开。  
　　“想都别想。”无论是在梦中或者别的什么地方，对弟弟发情永远都是错误的。“可恶，妈妈会听到的。”  
　　萨姆扮个鬼脸退开几分，不过手还是扒着不放。“她什么时候介意过了？再说，她还在楼上换衣服呢。你把贺卡准备好了没？”  
　　迪恩回给他一副有听没懂的傻样。萨姆挫败的低嚷：“我们不是说好了的吗，迪恩，你选生日贺卡，我订座订花。”  
　　“生日贺卡？”迪恩继续眨巴眼睛——这能怪他吗？妈妈不介意儿子们站在门厅亲来抱去？说真的？  
　　正这么想着，玛丽出现在楼梯口。她穿着一袭蓝色长礼服，头发挽在脑后，光彩照人简直美若天仙。  
　　“你真漂亮。”萨姆放开迪恩，轻吻玛丽的面颊，为她披上外套。接着变戏法般捧出一束玫瑰。“这是给你的。”它们被玻璃纸仔细包裹着，每一朵都鲜艳欲滴，上头还贴心的夹着张贺卡，玛丽又惊又喜，激动的跑进厨房寻找花瓶。  
　　“不用谢。”萨姆靠向迪恩，手掌悄悄爬上他的臀部五指张开，“别再说我没为你做过什么了。”迪恩从头僵硬到脚，弟弟无辜的眨巴绿色眼睛，可他的语调和动作里却充斥着让人难以置信的暗示。  
　　等玛丽终于整理好玫瑰回到客厅，萨姆放开手冲迪恩挤眼：“只剩你还没有梳妆打扮啦。下午我把你的衬衫烫过了，快去吧，都在床上。”  
　　迪恩三步并作两步冲上楼梯，努力无视胃部翻搅的不适，而内心深处某种冲动愈来愈猛烈……无论如何他还是换了礼服，镜子里的人看起来棒极了——这一天一夜里唯一正常的一件事。  
　　二十分钟后，他还在端详镜中的自己，拨弄头发从不同角度对着镜子微笑。  
　　“你知道水仙花的意思吧？”萨姆不知何时出现在门口，揶揄他。  
　　“闭嘴，萨米。”迪恩哼了一声，开始对付讨厌的领带。突然另一个人的温度贴上后背，萨姆的手代替了他的，宽大又不失灵巧，三两下便系出了漂亮的领结。  
　　“看看你。”他透过镜子凝视迪恩，眉眼间带着后者解读不来的讯息。迪恩越发心烦意乱，萨姆的目光，萨姆徘徊在颈侧的手指和嘴唇，这一切让他越来越无法冷静思考。  
　　“准备好了？”  
　　“啊，是啊，走吧。”迪恩咽下口水。这一次，萨姆只是简单的点点头便转身下楼了。迪恩看着他的背影，突然一丝失望涌上心头，他用力甩甩脑袋挥却离谱的想法，暗暗发誓绝不再遐想亲吻那档子事。  
　　  
　　萨姆订的是家高级餐馆，迪恩连那些长到犯规的菜名都念不全，他老弟躲在巨灵掌后快笑趴了，最终还是萨姆操着一口法文为他们点了餐。迪恩无意识的盯着眼前张合的嘴巴，完美的发音一个接个从萨姆的薄唇间蹦出来，酒窝在两颊时隐时现，他弟弟就像是、就像是平原上拔起的一棵大树什么的，让人无法忽视——直到萨姆点完餐，颧骨微红看向迪恩时，他才注意到自己见鬼的在想什么干什么。  
　　萨姆举起酒杯，“祝玛丽生日快乐。”  
　　“喂。”迪恩在桌子底下踢他一脚，萨姆瞬间胯下脸。勉强压下得意劲，迪恩纠正道：“叫妈妈。”  
　　“妈妈。”萨姆还在为无辜遇袭的小腿肚倒抽凉气，看来一时半会是没法反击了。三人的酒杯在半空中相碰，发出清脆的响声，玛丽浅抿一口，看着玻璃上的口红印扑哧笑出声来。  
　　食物陆续呈上桌，迪恩被送到面前的盘子吓了一跳，竖在里头的那个庞然大物是——白芦笋？看在上帝的份上，如果这是萨姆的恶作剧，他一定确定肯定要把这混蛋踹回加利福尼亚去。“看起来真……美味。”迪恩讽刺道。  
　　萨姆笑弯了眼，叉起一块牛肉摆在他的盘子里，讨饶：“等会给你弄个汉堡包怎么样？”  
　　“感谢上帝。”这里的牛肉太松软几乎入口即化，这么点嚼头可不够迪恩原谅他，不过加上街头小卖部的牛肉汉堡？那就相当接近了。

 

　　“这个生日棒极了。”玛丽一手挽住一个大声宣布，“不过现在我得去休息了，可能先在床上看会儿书。我希望你们俩能留下来过夜，明天吃完早饭再走。你们会留下来的对吗？”她希冀的看向萨姆。  
　　“我们当然会留下来。”萨姆亲吻她的脸颊保证。玛丽满意的拥抱他们，在两人的晚安声中上楼休息。  
　　一等她消失在楼梯口，萨姆突然转身拽住迪恩的领带把他推到墙上压实。“操，我想了一整晚了。”他热切的咬住迪恩的嘴唇，在后者惊喘声中把舌头顶进去，沿着那副熟悉的唇齿舔舐。迪恩全身一震，试图用手臂挤出些许距离。  
　　“看在上帝的份上，萨米！”  
　　“别这样对我。”萨姆甜腻的低吟，嘴唇在他的脖子上游移。“求你了？那个‘萨姆，就是这样，快点吸我，好，好极了，还要’的好人去哪儿啦？”  
　　“萨姆——”迪恩终于从两百磅体重下挣脱开，跌跌撞撞向后退去，他太慌乱，以至于笨拙的被沙发扶手绊个正着：“天！”  
　　萨姆显然也有些被他激烈的反应吓到了：“是因为玛丽吗？”  
　　“是妈妈。”迪恩真想给他小弟脑门上来一记。  
　　“你这是怎么了？先是‘退后，萨姆’，接着半夜离家，现在又成了‘妈妈’这个‘妈妈’那个。你以前可不在乎这些的，到底怎么回事？”  
　　“萨米，听我说——”  
　　“还有你从什么时候开始叫我萨米了？”萨姆扯动嘴角，声音里却毫无笑意，突然他猛冲过来，拽住迪恩的裤腰把他重新拉进双臂间扣住。  
　　“还记得我们第一次见面的那个晚上吗。你把我推进房里，迫不及待的想让我跪下吸你的东西。记得吗？”萨姆的声音是那么沙哑亲密邪恶，“你的毕业舞会，迪恩。七年了，你从没对这种事害羞过。”  
　　迪恩几乎失去了反应能力。萨姆的手臂环在腰上，拇指亲昵的从他的屁股上拂去棉絮。“你和那个姑娘走进来，发现我和她弟弟在屋里，我永远都忘不了她脸上的表情和那尖叫声。幸好你把我带了出去，这才躲过她的洪水攻势。大英雄。”  
　　“七年？”迪恩勉强挤出字眼，在萨姆的体温和气息包围中阵阵晕眩，“我们已经——？”脑袋里像是被强行塞进一组方程式，自有意志般加减乘除，他找不到答案，也不知道自己是否准备好了面对答案……  
　　直到颈动脉上湿润的感觉和微微刺痛惊醒他，迪恩无力的推拒。“萨姆，住手，拜托。”  
　　萨姆抬头，困惑担忧和无辜不安交织在眼底：“你这是怎么了？”他用手托着迪恩的后脑端详，“告诉我，到底哪里出了问题？”  
　　“我只是、只是……我就是有点累了，萨姆。”迪恩胡乱摆着手，希望对方能明白自己说不出口的字眼，“或许今晚我们可以……直接？”  
　　“当然，当然了。我们上床去吧。”  
　　那天晚上，萨姆从背后圈抱着迪恩，缓缓蠕动，直到两具身体密合在一起，半勃的阴茎嵌进他屁股中间的凹陷处。迪恩趴在床垫上，拿出百分之两百的自制力，压下当场暴走的冲动。

 

　　醒来时萨姆不在。迪恩晃下楼，一张纸条躺在桌上等他。感谢上帝，那上头既没有写甜心蜜糖，也没有用粉色荧光笔——只是一张法律事务所的便签纸，告诉迪恩晚上在他们自己家见。  
　　玛丽身穿罩袍从门口走进来，脸上挂着长辈特有的欣慰笑容，一边摘下园艺手套一边感慨道，“母亲总是希望孩子幸福的，虽然萨姆真的有点儿出乎我们意料……不过我和你父亲都觉得不会有其他人更适合你了。”  
　　“妈妈？”迪恩咬住下唇肩胛紧绷。前一夜……他不愿去深究其中的缘由，放任疲惫和萨姆的体温将自己团团包围。但现在，猎人的本能重新抬头，无需解释，照片就能证明他的猜测。无论是壁炉架上的还是书架上的，那些双人照里永远只有成年后的萨姆，没有一张属于孩童时期。他明明看到了，也早该注意到的。“你们为什么不阻止？”  
　　玛丽握着手中的瓷器，指尖微微泛白，眼中升起薄雾。就在迪恩开始后悔提问时，阴霾忽然母亲的脸上褪去，一抹笑容代替愁云。“我们试过。但是……你是我们唯一的奇迹。有时候你必须感激已经拥有的一切，而不是要求更多——而你就是我们的一切。”  
　　所有的细节终于全部串联起来。没有大火，没有生离死别。萨姆是他的……不是他的……迪恩握紧玛丽的手，用力闭上眼。萨姆从没有遭遇过那些可怕的经历，他的生活，他的前途，他的命运也从未被颠覆。可如果这是个梦，是深藏在心底的愿望，那么迪恩显然把萨姆摆放到了某个他从不敢冒险闯入的区域。  
　　玛丽轻柔的托住他的下巴：“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
　　迪恩睁开眼，喉咙发干。“你……许愿不会成真的对吗？”  
　　“什么？”她看起来困惑极了。  
　　“没什么。”迪恩拥住她，母亲的味道就和昨天一样，混合着婴儿爽身粉和淡淡百合香，即使相隔二十六年依然那么熟悉。“只是很高兴你在这儿。”  
　　六点不到一刻，萨姆回来了，左手提着两只塑料袋，右手拿公文包。  
　　“嘿。”迪恩正在水槽边洗手，听到声音便转头招呼。西装笔挺的萨姆简直帅的没有天理，银灰色织暗纹的料子包裹着强健高大的身躯……等等，他的穿衣品味什么时候变这么娘了？  
　　“嗨。”萨姆用肩膀顶上门，把袋子放到咖啡桌上。“我给你买了木须肉，本来还想要份左宗鸡的，不过我知道你不喜欢胡椒粉。”迪恩无法控制上翘的唇角，在这个美梦里，虽然变化巨大了些，但还是有不少细节保存完好的。  
　　“谢了。”他扬扬眉，湿漉漉的手大刺刺伸向另一个人。“擦干。”萨姆勉强板起脸冷哼一声，随即嘻嘻哈哈用公文包阻挡迪恩的攻击，一番追逐打闹后，瞅准机会夺路扎进洗手间。等他微红着脸磨磨蹭蹭爬出来时，眉眼间带着迪恩绝不会错认的慵懒。“看在上帝的份上，萨姆。”看在上帝的份上，迪恩自问，为什么只一个眼神你就知道他在里面干了什么好事？  
　　“你不肯照顾它，那我们只能自力更生咯。”萨姆眼中的暗示直接让迪恩燥红了脸——可那一丝得意又是怎么回事？  
　　他们安分的挤在桌子边吃了晚饭，电视里正在重播一部老片。整整一集迪恩都忍住了没有评论女主角的胸部，单凭这个萨姆就该好好谢谢他。

 

　　萨姆给了迪恩好几天时间和空间，没有向他施压要求谈谈，只是借由肢体的碰触传达着某些讯息。腰臀上的手掌，晚间紧拥的双臂，迪恩最终放弃了反抗，萨姆的抓握带着种既熟悉又陌生的感觉，常常惹得他毛发竖立，惴惴不安，感觉就像是个入侵者，窃取了长久以来渴望却又未可及的生活。  
　　第四天迪恩开始修理那辆庞蒂亚克。它其实是69年的而不是64年，不过差别也不大。目前摆在迪恩眼前的麻烦，远比萨姆叛逆期时的那些烂摊子更棘手，车辆的年代实在不足挂齿。与青春期的互相包容磨合不同，这是一场关于耐心的角力，不幸的是迪恩在这方面从来没有天赋。他叹了口气，沾满油污的双手微微用力，滑出车底。  
　　萨姆就靠在修车库门边望着他，舌尖稍稍探出抵着上唇。“你好了？”声音里满是掩不去的热意。  
　　“是啊。”迪恩边点头边扯过棉布擦拭双手，在看清萨姆的表情后，原本不安的溪流瞬间高涨成汹涌的江涛。如果这里有一张床，他毫不怀疑会被当场拆骨入腹。  
　　回家时一路无语，他们俩都呼吸紧绷格外敏感。进门后，萨姆脱下外套随意搭在衣橱把手上，舒展四肢，肌肉在衣物包裹下撑起饱满的弧度。迪恩在后面盯着他的动作，口干舌燥的同时不由为衬衣的缝合线捏了把汗。  
　　手掌自有意识，贴上前面那人的背心，迪恩前倾上身，侧头凑近萨姆的颈侧，第一次在两人的互动中采取主动，手掌下年轻的身躯轻颤着，空气骤然稀薄。“晚饭你想吃什么？”他故作冷静的问，只是发红的脸颊出卖了真相。比起晚饭，迪恩此刻更想知道眼前的皮肤品尝起来是什么味道。  
　　萨姆半转过身抱住他的腰，突如其来的转机让他们都有些急切有些笨拙。迪恩一边又一遍舔着嘴唇。萨姆盯着他，声音嘶哑。“随便。”  
　　“比如。”迪恩咽下口水，试着挤出完整的句子，“比如——”  
　　“迪恩。”萨姆压向他。  
　　这一切是怎么发生的？他是怎么从车底下跑到萨姆身下的？迪恩甚至没注意到自己是什么时候被逼进墙角的，只知道嘴唇因为期待而刺痛，身体因为欲求蠢蠢欲动。萨姆低头的动作让他只需稍稍抬眼，便能看到两排细软的睫毛。迪恩情不自禁的用拇指支起萨姆的下巴仔细端详，上帝，什么时候他的宝贝小弟已经长成这么个出色英俊，能顶天立地的男子汉了？他的手滑到萨姆胸口，手掌停留在心脏悸动的位置，带着壮士断腕般的决心，咳嗽一声，却又险些被快要烧起来的空气呛到。“——披萨。”  
　　萨姆颓然倒向一侧的墙壁，紧闭着眼急促喘息，他看起来失望极了，迪恩咬了咬牙，咽下愧疚的苦味。  
　　“好吧，我去买。”  
　　“不用，我去就行。”迪恩晃悠手上的钥匙圈，他知道这么做自私的叫人发指，明明知道不能逃避，却还是耍贱招拖延时间，把萨姆扔下独自面对更多不安和忐忑，而如果他们不能尽快想办法跨过这道坎，事情只会变得更糟糕。

 

　　兰德是个不错的家伙，而在收到第一份薪水后，迪恩对老板的敬意又提升一个八度。他瞪着那排零，告诉对方庞蒂亚克已经差不多搞定了，只等预定的特殊部件到货，就能像新的一样。当然比不上迪恩的美人，不过上路还是绰绰有余的。  
　　兰德高兴极了，说从没想过那辆车还能跑起来，还告诉迪恩最近会有个新项目，他的经验和技术能派上大用处。一路上迪恩都觉得晕乎乎的，高额薪水几乎要把衣袋烧出个洞来——一份真正的对辛勤工作的酬劳，到家时他还喜滋滋飘飘然着。  
　　萨姆哈哈大笑，迪恩快活极了，眼角织起细细的笑纹。“让我们出去庆祝庆祝，萨米，今晚算我的。”  
　　迪恩知道萨姆上了一整天庭，应该是有些倦了，但一听到邀请，他便立刻跑进房间换衣服。三十分钟后萨姆出现在饭厅，穿着尺寸合适的海蓝色衬衫与裤子，它们完全衬托出了他的身材，让人无法不注意到布料底下的每一次肌肉运动，和迪恩脑海中的萨姆是那么的不同，咽下涌到嘴边的蠢话，他掩饰道：“整整半个小时，公主殿下，是不是还想等人为你唱首赞歌呀？走啦。”  
　　“你带路。”  
　　迪恩给了他一肘子率先出门，背后那两道火热专注的视线几乎要把他烫伤了。

 

　　酒吧里到处是人，音乐震耳欲聋，不过迪恩凭着夹在指间的二十元美金很快吸引到了美女酒保的注意。“要点什么？”  
　　“四杯这个。”迪恩示意她手里的威士忌，“两杯啤酒，亲爱的。”  
　　放在平时他可不会白白错过这么漂亮的姑娘，可是现在……光想想就够迪恩彻底清醒过来——约会，和他的小男友弟弟约会。如果这个还不够分量，那就再加上萨姆的可恶衬衫，它们究竟是什么鬼料子做的，居然在忽明忽暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，闪得迪恩越来越心烦意乱坐立不安。  
　　他递给萨姆一杯，其余一股脑放在桌上。“干了它们，牛仔。”迪恩几乎都能看到对方摇头推拒的样子了，但萨姆却一杯接着一杯，把那些酒精全部倒进嘴里。  
　　迪恩撑大眼，视线钉死在眼前上下移动的喉结无法挣开。“靠。”  
　　萨姆扔下杯子，探着脑袋看了会舞池里扭动的人群，忽然站起身。“一起来啊。”不等迪恩反应，他便消失在了肢体的海洋中。  
　　迪恩懊恼在人群边缘徘徊，寄希望于萨姆的身高能帮助他找到对方，最终他确实如愿以偿了，可萨姆不是一个人，他的背后贴着个陌生男人，那混蛋在摸萨姆的屁股？！  
　　突然席卷全身的怒气不完全是因为嫉妒，真的。迪恩能察觉到萨姆的不自在，剥除表面的平静，萨姆的眼光在人群中游移搜索，肩膀也不自然的竖起，全身都写满了拒绝的信息。迪恩粗鲁的分开人群，三两步冲过去，硬生生挤进俩人之间，一手圈上萨姆的腰，充满警告意味的横了那自不量力的家伙一眼。  
　　“谢谢。”萨姆真正松懈下来，任由迪恩拽着，跟随音乐微微摆动身体。他的信任让迪恩越发内疚，萨姆以为他会跟上来，结果他却没有，放任对方陷入那样尴尬的境地，而迪恩完全不知道这个萨姆是否像他的萨米那样能够自保。无论世界如何改变，有一点在迪恩的生命中是永恒不变的——照顾萨米、照顾萨米、照顾好萨米。  
　　萨姆望着他，沉醉、不安、彷徨，迪恩倾身，带着不容错会的意图。起初只是温柔的碰触，但激烈的音乐和强劲的节拍带着他们逐渐深入。除了最近几天发生的事和萨姆，迪恩从没有亲吻过男人，更不会亲吻他的萨米。  
　　萨姆的嘴温暖湿热，舌尖探出请求允许，迪恩最终妥协了，低吟着分开嘴唇，让舌头纠缠到一起，迪恩感到全身发热，欲望如澎湃的巨浪冲刷过血脉。他的手指叉在萨姆的发间，缠绕拉扯，狂乱的试图让两人靠得更近。萨姆的气息混合着古龙水的味道灌进鼻子，激起的震颤通过脊柱直达小腹。  
　　他们必须离开舞池，离开人群、音乐和闪烁的灯光。迪恩急需一个能让他思考，而不只是遵从本能的地方。  
　　尽管疑惑，萨姆还是任由迪恩拖着他的手，从酒吧后门来到阴冷昏暗的小巷，白雾从嘴里冒出来，又消失在半空中。“想在这里干你。”萨姆拽过迪恩的衣领，嘴唇急切的袭击眼前的嘴唇、颈项，“上帝，想要你，迪恩。”鼻子在对方的下巴拱动，手指胡乱的向下摩挲，“让我做吧，求你了。”  
　　迪恩向后仰头，瞪着黑漆漆的夜幕试图想出过关办法。“萨姆，萨姆——”无奈脑子里几乎一片空白。“拜托，公设辩护律师先生，再这么下去你知道我们会触犯几条法律不？”  
　　“我才不是，我也不在乎。我他妈不在乎。”萨姆又凑过来，近得迪恩能看清他些微放大的瞳孔。“想要吸你，让我做吧，就在这儿。”  
　　迪恩差点把自个儿舌头咬掉，连忙抓紧萨姆的手。“听着，告诉你件事。”他压低嗓音耳语，舌尖飞快扫过另一人的脖子——总比萨姆现在就跪下来那什么好。“陪我回酒吧再喝上几杯，到家后你想干什么就干什么。”  
　　“你说真的？”满含期待的语气和瞬间闪亮的眼睛让迪恩的内疚飙升至顶点，如果他是混蛋，那一定是史诗级的大混蛋，他当然不是当真的，以萨姆现在的状况，只消再喝上两三杯，就足够他连回家的路都不认得了。  
　　“好吧。”萨姆不甘心的恫吓，“不过一到家后，我会把你扔到床用舌头操到你再也何不拢腿。”他用食指戳了几下迪恩的胸膛强调，这才慢吞吞的推开门。迎面扑来的热浪和喧闹声毫不亚于那番话带来的冲击，迪恩呆了好几秒，总算勉强定下神跟了上去。在一轮又一轮的酒精攻势下，很快萨姆就连站都站不起来了。

 

　　电视机开着，但前头的人早已神游天外，直到萨姆从商店回来站到跟前，迪恩才回过神，注意到对方递过来的啤酒。  
　　“我的最爱！”冰冷的瓶身接触到室内温暖的空凝气点点水珠，“你真是太了解我了。”  
　　“只是一瓶啤酒而已，伙计。”萨姆冲他眨眨眼，“又不是我把你的社保号码倒背如流了。”  
　　闻言，迪恩双手抱胸，嘟起嘴假意恼怒。  
　　“好嘛，447789983。”  
　　迪恩“哈”的一声笑，眼睛跟着萨姆在屋里打转直到他靠着自己坐下。突然间，气氛有些变了。迪恩飞快的瞥了一眼萨姆抿直的唇线，他手里也拿着一瓶啤酒，双手合抱握在瓶颈处，手肘搁在膝盖上方，仿佛这个动作能为接下来的谈话储备些力量似地。几秒踌躇后，萨姆突然前倾，要是这会迪恩还看不出不对劲，那他就真是傻瓜了。或者更进一步说，如果还看不出是哪里不对劲，那他就是天字第一号大傻瓜。  
　　“嗯……”萨姆无意识的扣挖着瓶身上的标贴。“昨天晚上——”一顿，“我不明白哪里出了问题，我、我想知道到底怎么回事。”他的表情竟有些痛苦了，迪恩的内疚开始往新高度攀升。“我……是我做错了什么吗？”  
　　“当然不是，萨姆！”大声的否决冲口而出，迪恩几乎被这个问题吓呆了，“听着，萨米。”他感到口干舌燥。“我要告诉你一些事……我们……我们得谈谈，不是什么会让人高兴的好事，你甚至可能不相信我的话。但无论如何，让我一次说完好吗？”  
　　萨姆似乎被他的神情影响了，显得有些紧张，低头盯着自己的鞋子，点点脑袋。  
　　“一个星期前，一切都不一样。我的世界和你的世界——”萨姆突然手上一滑，啤酒瓶险些坠到地毯上。  
　　迪恩又舔了舔嘴唇，感到喉咙紧抽，心脏威胁着要跳出胸腔。“一个星期前，这里所有的东西都不存在的。这套公寓，这种生活。我们不在一起——不是像现在这样。”他掀开眼睑，发现萨姆不知何时已经抬起头看着自己，表情难以形容，或者说是太复杂以至于无法形容。迪恩按压眉头继续，“上周你还是我的弟弟，我们俩正在伊利诺斯州调查案子，我们……”迪恩想了想，“我们猎杀一些东西，这次是个灯神，一种怪物，能实现愿望或者以此为手段杀人什么的，我不确定。但我确定一周前自己在匹奥瑞亚附近的一个旧仓库里，可等醒来时，就到了这儿。”  
　　“我明白这些话听起来太荒唐，换成是我也不会信的，可这就是事实，萨米。我说的都是真话。”迪恩别过头，萨姆眼中越来越厚重的伤痛快让他承受不住了。“所以，你什么也没做错。只是……我不期望你会相信这些话，但是……我不能。我……我做不到。”  
　　萨姆深吸口气，他似乎想说什么，最终却只是咬紧下颚，从鼻子里重重呼气，接着又捏起瓶子抵在木头桌面上滑动，任由噪音在两人间回荡。不知过去多久，他终于停下手上的动作。  
　　“让我们摊开来说个明白。”这次，萨姆的手指找上了他的裤子接缝，“你说你不能……”他挥舞下手臂，摆出迪恩再熟悉不过的质疑表情，“不管不能什么，你的意思是有个神秘生物可能把你送到了某个平行世界……然后本该是兄弟的我就变成了你的……你的男朋友？”  
　　“额。”迪恩疲惫的抹了把脸，“是吧。”  
　　“那你、这算什么？撞大运了？被芭芭拉·易登绊了一跤倒进石榴裙海出不来了？那个仓库其实以前是个灯具厂吧？”萨姆勉强扯起唇角。  
　　“没这回事。那儿是个废墟里的藏身处。”  
　　“哦哦，废墟里的藏身处。是人都知道如果要找废墟，去伊利诺斯州就对了是吧。”  
　　“听着萨姆，只有一个办法能证明我的话。”迪恩站起身三两下脱掉衬衫扔到地上，萨姆的视线立刻黏上裸露出来的手臂。“好吧，可能有两个选择，不过另一个就别想啦。”迪恩冲他一挑眉，松开拉链拉低牛仔裤和内裤，露出一条垂直向下的细痕。“我十五岁那年，在密苏里的皮丘利尔得来的。”拜一只鹰身女妖所赐。迪恩侧身调整角度以便让萨姆能看的更清楚些。“仔细瞧瞧。”  
　　“瞧什么？你开阑尾留下的口子？你那时候是九岁，迪恩，手术就在市立医院做的，他们为了安抚你还特意买了巧克力心冰激凌。你的病房在八楼，能看到无线电塔，结果你把上面的红色信号灯当成了宇宙飞船，于是凌晨三点找来护士要疏散整个大楼的人。从我认识你起就知道这个经典'冒险故事'了。”  
　　迪恩横了他一眼，萨姆所说的糗事绝对没有发生过，好在还有其他证据。“好吧！那么这个呢？”他撩起T恤，胸膛上赫然爬着条撕裂后留下的可怖伤疤，伤疤两侧的肌理折着细微扭曲的痕迹。“二零零四年，被狼人抓了一下，我自己缝合的，因为你个混小子跑去了斯坦福。我猜你当时正把鼻子埋在那些破书里不亦乐乎呢。”  
　　突然落在伤疤上的手指打断了他的话，萨姆面孔因为后怕而紧绷，指尖沿着伤痕摩挲。“迪恩……”他抬头凝视迪恩，专注的目光让后者屏息。“我从没有去过斯坦福。整整六年都在这里，因为一刻也不想和你分开。”  
　　迪恩放下手，衣服还卡在腋下。萨姆脸上的感情不容错认，呼吸略微急促，温暖的气息一下下吹拂在迪恩裸露的皮肤上，带起阵阵涟漪。萨姆压根不用说什么，对迪恩的担忧全部写在了脸上，不过动作里显然还带上了几分别的东西，比如沿着迪恩上身线条游移的手掌，让迪恩在触摸下震颤。“你是认真的对吗？”  
　　“是啊。”迪恩深吸一口气，试着在萨姆的爱抚下保持不动。  
　　“可是——”萨姆的手指卷上腹部的毛发，“你那天晚上吻了我。”语气中并没有指责，更多的是好奇。  
　　“情况很复杂，萨米。”  
　　“谁说不是呢？”萨姆符合道，注意力依然集中在手指上，“还有什么事不一样？还有哪里改变了？”这会他的表情倒显得纯洁起来，偶尔上抬的眼眸满溢毫不掩饰的爱恋。但这个问题让迪恩感到窒息，仿佛正站在心底那用来埋葬所有梦想的洞穴边缘摇摇欲坠。  
　　“妈妈没死。”迪恩低语，“她没有死，爸爸也没出卖灵魂。而你……你从没离开过。”他别过头，并也不指望萨姆能够理解，但另一人的脸上写着全盘了悟。仿佛只是隔着块窗玻璃，虽然缺少细节却依然能够将内部尽收眼底。  
　　萨姆弯下腰在他的腹部印上唇舌的热度，随后舌头向上滑过胸膛，迪恩战栗着抽气，试图压下几乎冲出桎梏的渴求，无视那些修长有力仿佛幽灵般无处不在的手指。但当萨姆站直身靠向他，呼吸因为低头落在迪恩的锁骨上，耳语：“我永远不会离开你。”迪恩的最后一道防御轰然倒塌。  
　　再没有余力阻止接踵而来的吻——炽热的气息，细小呻吟与粗重喘息间含混喃喃迭声几乎无法辨识的沙哑请求。萨姆压向他，手掌托在颈后抚摸，温柔轻缓往复不止，向往却又带着踌躇。他微微稳下身形试着后撤，迪恩张开嘴但下一秒又纠缠上来，吸吮他的舌尖。萨姆闭上眼稍稍推开他，胸膛上下起伏。  
　　“我、我不想……我不想逼你，迪恩。”他以额头抵着迪恩的，“只是……我无法假装、当做没有和你一起渡过这整整七年的时光。”那毫不掩饰的依恋和需要让迪恩心跳失序，他的阴茎在萨姆的剖白中精神奕奕。可萨姆却慢慢向后退去，手掌自他的胸前滑落，转身，消失在卧室门后。  
　　如果有一刻能左右全局，或许就是现在，转身离开，找扇最近的门摆脱逐渐失控的局面可能才是最安全的做法，然而迪恩并不想退回原处。一些念头在他脑中鲜活跳动，那并不是突如其来的顿悟，更像是自然而然的接受与坦承。过去或许迪恩从没认真去思考过那份渴望，但此时此刻他无法再漠视不理。萨姆眼中的热度，唇舌间毫不掩饰的欲望，充满力量的手臂和强健的体魄——迪恩需要这些，即便那之后，负罪感会将他吞噬殆尽。  
　　几分钟的犹豫已经足够卧室内的萨姆脱尽衣物，他靠坐在床头，身上随意盖着被单，薄薄的布料随着下面快速套弄阴茎的双手震颤。迪恩一个踉跄靠上门框——萨姆咬着嘴唇，双目半闭，头发被汗水润湿贴在脸颊上脖子上，昏黄的灯光下，每一个角度都是如此完美，左侧的被单掀起一角，半露的光景让迪恩几乎忘却呼吸。  
　　“迪恩——”萨姆在床垫扭动，哑声呼唤他的名字，被单因为激烈的动作向下滑去，堪堪挂在大腿之间。迪恩受蛊惑般一步步走近，靠卧到他身侧，咫尺之间，萨姆的每一次喘息颤动都通过两人相触的皮肤源源不断传递给他。  
　　这场面太过，萨姆继续着被单下套弄的动作，不时因为快感溢出凌乱的呻吟，胸膛上下起落。迪恩觉得自己就像个窥阴癖者，一边与品尝触摸的渴望搏斗，一边摇摆在欣赏萨姆被欲望征服的表情和拉开被单一探究竟间。  
　　“迪恩，需要你……”  
　　萨姆替他拿定了主意，把纷乱的念头抛诸脑后，手指掠过纤薄的丝质被单抓住向下，只是几英寸，便让另一人一览无遗。  
　　他不是没见过弟弟的裸体，基于他们俩的生活方式，迪恩压根数不清见过几次，但……从来都不是这样的——什么理由会让迪恩在这样的近距离下，看着宝贝弟弟毫无遮拦仰躺在床上，阴茎硬的像石头，头部泌出的前液沾湿整个柱身？  
　　再者，迪恩始终觉得阴茎就只是阴茎，顺便说一句，他对自己的很满意。可问题是……那终究只是身体的一部分，一个器官，从单纯的审美角度来说永远跟漂亮之类的词语搭不上边。然而萨姆的性器就这么挺立在空气中，头部充血紫红，表皮下血脉贲张，忠实反映出主人激昂的欲望——迪恩忽然发现固有的观念被倾覆了。  
　　萨姆那么巨大，就和迪恩的想象一样，至少九英寸，粗壮泛着暧昧的水光。迪恩甩甩头，阻止继续想象被那怪物进入会是什么样的感觉，沾起粘稠的腺液在萨姆的阴茎上抹匀。萨姆激烈的向后仰头嘶吼，肉棒顶端的小孔中涌出更多温热的液体。  
　　迪恩与许多女孩风流快活过，见过各种反应，但萨姆……萨姆截然不同，只是简单的碰触便几乎将他逼上顶峰，他对迪恩的每一个动作做出毫不掩饰的反应，仿佛那是上帝赐予的宝物。  
　　迪恩趴伏到萨姆下身，压低高度，张嘴包裹住他的阴茎，萨姆爆发出的呻吟一瞬间击中迪恩心底最柔软的部分。他没有含的太深，顶多一到两英寸，只是品尝舌尖的味道，在几次吸吮后“啵”一声吐出口中的硬物。无需询问，对方死死抠着被褥的手指说明了一切。  
　　萨姆的味道里混着粗盐、汗水和渴望。迪恩抬起头对上他的视线，几近漆黑，但不是被恶魔附身时的那种死气沉沉，更像是黑曜石，反射出夺目的光彩——如此沉醉爱恋，在迪恩施与的欢愉中沉沦。萨姆松开手缓缓抚过迪恩的发际。是的，就是这样，萨米，用这双手取走任何你想要的东西。他低下头，未出口的言语化作滚烫的气息喷洒在萨姆的阴茎上，引起又一阵蠢动。张开嘴再次含住，吮吸、啜食，啧啧声响在室内清晰回荡。  
　　萨姆剧烈的翻腾，突然猛一个翻身把迪恩压倒在床上。突如其来的变化让迪恩吃惊的连眨数下眼睛，但很快他的注意力就转移到了另一个地方——萨姆一丝不挂俯在上方，而他自己还衣着完整……  
　　没有给迪恩太多时间别扭，萨姆压低上身，温热的嘴唇贴上迪恩的喉咙，轻轻呼气。碰触、呼气、碰触、呼气，这个不算吻的吻却藉由萨姆的唇舌迪恩体内激起一波盖过一波的热浪。萨姆的气息无处不在，宽大的手掌不知何时滑进两人间，扭开迪恩的裤扣，松下拉链。“让我干你。”他请求道。  
　　“萨姆——”喉结上另一人的唇齿令迪恩的声音几近破碎。  
　　“给我。”萨姆命令，用尽最后一丝自制停驻，身体因为紧张和期盼和过度的压抑颤抖，“求你了，迪恩，求你了。”  
　　迪恩从来没被上过，对男人间的那档子事也只有个笼统的概念，但眼前的人是萨姆，而迪恩永远不会让萨米失望。在这个问题上他就是傻得那么无药可救，尽管明白会让已经如乱麻般的现状火上浇油，但迪恩的心里压根不存在第二个选项。“好——好吧”下一秒萨姆猛扑过来，近乎粗暴的啃咬他的嘴唇，直到窒息感让他们不得不分开。  
　　萨姆将他的T恤拉过头顶，手掌蹭过迪恩光裸的胸膛，两人的身体为这不经意间的碰触轻颤。“要让你记住。”萨姆在他耳边低吼，臀部下压摩擦迪恩的。迪恩紧闭双目，无论萨姆做过什么，过去他不知道，而将来则再也无法忘却。  
　　耳边是清脆的开盖声，接着更多热吻落下来，迪恩分开双唇，探出舌头追逐纠缠，在彼此的嘴中叹息呻吟。萨姆的手掌捏住他的胯部上抬，语声暗哑。“放松，迪恩，呼气。”  
　　他试着照做，尽可能呼出所有的氧气稍稍弓起上身，萨姆揪准时机，指尖带着灼热侵入。  
　　第二根手指让迪恩感到些许刺痛，还不至于难以忍受，但那实在谈不上舒服。萨姆小心翼翼的保持静止，直到加入第三根，才开始由慢至快的抽插剪动，当他的指尖刷过某个神奇的位置，迪恩骤然瞪大眼瞳，视线一片模糊，而快感越发强烈，牵动起更多欲求。萨姆不断在那一点上按压，用一个又一个吻偷去迪恩唇齿间泄露出的细声。  
　　当迪恩开始因为越积越高的快感摆动，萨姆调整位置跪到他的两腿之间，抽出手指将坚挺的性器抵住湿润的入口。迪恩只来得及倒抽一口气，萨姆便狂猛的一挺到底。  
　　“操！”一连串的咒骂伴随萨姆的咆哮冲口而出，但几乎同时他意识到什么，“迪恩？”包裹住他的身体太紧窒，不是七年来早就习惯的那具。萨姆僵直在原处，呼呼喘着粗气，不知所措。  
　　最终，他压下每一个嚎叫着继续的细胞后撤，迪恩忽然抬手拽住萨姆的胳膊，“你敢！”在事情解决前保持安全距离曾是迪恩的计划之一，但不是发生了一切后的现在。此时此刻，只有他们两人，他和萨姆，在欲望和崩溃的边缘徘徊，而迪恩已经受够了左摇右摆优柔寡断。“如果这一晚是属于我们的，就让它名副其实。”迪恩一边为能完整说出句子在心里小声喝彩，一边尝试向上挺动，就着萨姆的姿势摆动屁股吞吐体内的阴茎。  
　　萨姆的肉棒就像是烧红的赤铁钉在他的内部，之前的润滑还不足够，但略微的干涩让阴茎前后推挤的臌胀感越发鲜明。萨姆徒然一震，埋在迪恩体内的性器竟然又大了几分。迪恩咬着下唇试图调整位置，太大了，太满了。萨姆终于又有了动作，手掌托住迪恩的屁股左右分开。迪恩发出含混的抗议声，随着身体的曝露，仿佛最后一点坚持也在无形中片片碎裂。  
　　萨姆的眼睛里盛满狂热和激情，好像迪恩便是整个世界，仅仅这个眼神就足够让迪恩蜷起脚趾，更不用提那热切的诉说，落在眼皮上的亲吻和猛烈的撞击。突如其来的冲撞和巨大的力量让迪恩向后倒去，瘫软在床垫上。萨姆尽根抽出，将剩余的润滑液全数倒在掌中。那么火辣性感。当他有一次进入时，疼痛不再只剩快意。迪恩在萨姆的身下颤抖，一只略显粗糙的手掌环上他的阴茎，合着挺入的节奏套弄。  
　　萨姆发出的声音足以把任何人逼疯——沉重的喘息，小声的呢喃，低沉的呻吟还有那些连迪恩也臊红了脸的下流话。但无论萨姆的动作有多么激烈，他始终都记得把迪恩的需求放在首位，充满爱意的抚慰亲吻无处不在。突然萨姆伸手将迪恩紧紧锁进怀中，下身顶弄的力道几近失控。迪恩一口咬住他的肩膀内部痉挛，浊白的液体洒在两人腹部。萨姆几乎同时宣泄而出，将滚烫的精液尽数喷射在他体内。萨姆在余韵中无意识的又抽插数次，粘稠的精液随着他的动作流出玷污了被褥。  
　　“靠。”迪恩瘫软在萨姆的手臂间动弹不得，“老天爷啊……”现实远比他之前的任何想象来的更……哇哦。  
　　“没错。”萨姆侧身捕获迪恩的嘴唇，汗水彻底浸透了他的头发垂在眼前，尽管迪恩看不清萨姆的表情，但他不会错过那语气中的一丝脆弱。

 

　　 “所以……真的只是个梦？”  
　　迪恩趴在床垫上，手指摩挲萨姆圈在腰间的大掌。“我不知道。”  
　　“可是一切都那么真实，不可能只是你的想象，迪恩。”  
　　“嗯哼，明天我的屁股确实会痛得很‘真实’。”他只是想让气氛轻松些，但萨姆却信以为真，一边小心的移动手掌轻轻按压他的腰背，一边温柔的道歉，迪恩第一百零一次觉得自己是个混蛋。  
　　他叹了口气，拉近萨姆。“萨姆九岁的时候，我给他搞到一本讲星星、行星的书，那绝对是个错误，不过重点是他乐坏了，抱在手上一刻都不肯放，还求我买更多的书，天文地理，能叫的出名字的他都想要。”  
　　“有时候老爸出去干活，萨姆会坐在我身边把学到的东西一样样说给我听。什么宇宙起源自一场大爆炸啦……我们抬头看到的星星其实是几百万年前的了……各种奇奇怪怪的理论，其中他最喜欢的一条是——除了我们，是不是还有其他的世界存在？那儿会是什么样的？漫天黄沙尘埃飞舞？我不知道，不过那里必然拥有无限的可能……布丁星球？或者一个满大街光溜溜美女的宇宙？”  
　　“所以，或许这并不是一个梦，萨姆。或许有什么地方搞错了，比如、比如两个世界发生了交错，就像柯林·纳考伊演过的那个什么剧……”  
　　“是柯林·纳麦克，迪恩。而且你把他跟杰瑞·奥康奈尔搞混了。”  
　　“总而言之——如果我能回去，或许一切就会自动回到正轨。”  
　　“或许……如果不是梦，如果你能回去，我的迪恩也会回家吗？”  
　　“我敢打包票。”迪恩信誓旦旦。“他一定就在我的世界里，借酒消愁什么的，怀念这一生最棒的性爱。”  
　　“混蛋。”萨姆轻笑着挪动身体，直到他们完全依偎在一起。  
　　“目前，我是你的迪恩。”他伸手揽住萨姆的后背，在彼此的体温中一起沉入梦乡。  
　　迪恩睁开眼时四周昏暗，感觉便异常敏锐。微微一动，酸软和痛楚铺天盖地袭来，过度释放使得阴茎也隐隐作痛。又是几次眨眼后，他终于彻底清醒，这才发现萨姆盘踞在身体上方，半隐于黑暗中注视自己。“告诉我这不是背叛。”  
　　他看不清萨姆的表情，但那不妨碍理解话语背后的恐惧。心脏仿佛刺个对穿，有什么东西泊泊流出，湮没所有的羞耻愧疚。“不是背叛。”  
　　萨姆覆上他，饥渴一如前夜，脸颊贴着他的的脖颈磨蹭、吸吮、啃咬，打上一个又一个属于自己的印记。“上帝……”他几乎语不成声，巨大的手掌一只托在迪恩脑后，一只拉开他的膝头，滑进迪恩的体内，愉悦的摩擦与爱抚将两人卷进另一波欲潮。萨姆向后微仰，外面的灯光透过百叶窗落在脸颊上，欲望渴求爱恋需要，如此浓烈如此迫切，胜过迪恩所有的想象和记忆，亦是他以为永远不会得到的。  
　　“把手举过头。”萨姆命令道，迪恩飞快的照做，手指扣上床头板的花纹凹槽。萨姆狂野的摆动腰臀，肌肉鼓胀紧绷，床头板在每一次插入时撞上墙壁砰砰作响，汗水与腺液将两人的下身黏糊一片。  
　　迪恩从没有在不碰触阴茎的情况下高潮过，可是上帝，上帝，他死死合起双眼，如攀着浮木的溺水者般紧贴着萨姆的胸膛急喘，舌尖舔去唇边成串滚落的汗珠。  
　　萨姆回以悠长的呻吟，继续挺动下身，快感一浪高过一浪，当他开始战栗时，迪恩突然睁开眼，让彼此倒映在对方的眼瞳中。“拜托。”萨姆颤声道，“和我一起。”  
　　迪恩收紧手臂，摇摆屁股迎上他的冲撞，粘稠的精液喷射而出，萨姆几近吼叫，咬住迪恩的脖子，攀上顶点。  
　　“天啊，萨米”迪恩低吟着渐渐恢复意识，抬手抚摸颈部刺痛的皮肤。这样的叫醒服务倒也不错，虽然时间上大有问题。“谁会想到你是这种控制欲爆棚的混蛋？可恶，真的很痛啊。”  
　　“抱歉嘛。”萨姆低语，握住迪恩的手指抚过每一个自己留下的痕迹。  
　　“说得跟真的似的。”迪恩不甚认真的抱怨，在另一个人得意笑容中闭上双眼。  
　　时针迈过六点，迪恩突然醒来，原本纠缠在身上的“八爪鱼”不见了。  
　　顾不得穿鞋，他光着脚三两步跑进厨房。“你这时候起床干什么，公主殿下？你的美容觉可要大打折扣了。”  
　　萨姆捧着瓷杯坐在桌边，两眼专注的盯着笔记本屏幕，听到的迪恩的声音便慢慢合上本子，冲他笑笑，满眼眷恋。“怎么起来了？”  
　　“我大概被你那个搂搂抱抱的习惯影响了，八爪鱼先生。”萨姆得意的大笑，迪恩给了他一肘子：“我要感冒了！”  
　　“你应该穿多点。”  
　　“随便吧。”迪恩为自己倒了杯咖啡，好奇的伸长脖子，“你在干什么？别告诉我是小电影，那很伤自尊的。”  
　　“不……不是。”萨姆似乎有些犹豫，但当他抬头迎向迪恩时，眼中却带着某种决心。“我只是在想这件事，还有……你昨天晚上说的可能，我想看看能不能找到资料证明这个理论。”  
　　“等等，你是说你找到证据证明穿越时空是可行的了？快给我说说曲速引擎。”迪恩把嘴唇压在被子边缘，两眼闪闪发亮。  
　　“迪恩，你不能再看那些垃圾电视剧了。真的，一会是旅行者一会又是星际迷航，你的电视剧之夜恐怕得暂时喊停了。”  
　　“噢噢噢噢，我怕死了，妈咪。”  
　　“小心点说话，不然下一个就轮到你的那些次时代游戏机了。”萨姆听起来厌烦透了，不过迪恩才不会漏看那臭小子鼓起的脸颊呢。  
　　“好吧好吧……你到底在看什么？如果是物质反物质舱什么的……”  
　　萨姆懊恼的呼气，缴械投降打开笔记本。  
　　“这件事没你想的那么复杂——听我把话说完好吗？”他往旁边挪了挪，让出一小块空间示意迪恩靠着自己坐下。“其实只有两种可能。但如果真有怪物，如果这一切是不真实的，那我就是你的潜意识。我要么是某种介质，你通过我面对藏在心底的那个节；要么我就是你所期望的那个萨姆的投影——不过这都不是重点，重点是我找不到证据证明这个世界是真实存在的。”  
　　“你难道从没想过我可能疯了？”  
　　“有过几次，但我知道你没有。”  
　　“那你打算怎么办？”  
　　萨姆垂下头在刘海后凝视他：“你相信我吗？”  
　　“这是什么鬼问题？”迪恩微怒。  
　　“一个很简单的问题，迪恩，你相信我吗？”  
　　下一秒他突然站起来，摸出一把匕首。“知道吗，迪恩。我觉得我已经爱了你一辈子那么久了。”他别开头轻喃，“我觉得我一定在哪儿等着你回家。如果痛感上只有一半那么强烈……我需要你。”  
　　“萨姆！”迪恩胡乱在身后的台面上摸索，“萨姆！你要干什么？！”  
　　刀锋有点凉，这是他失去意识前的最后一个念头。

 

　　热。  
　　灼热的空气卷着恶臭灌进喉咙烫的丝丝冒烟，他勉力撑开眼皮，占满视野的那方布料似乎是萨姆的衬衫？  
　　“迪恩！迪恩！你差一点就死了。”萨姆全身颤抖，两手死死攥着他，劲道大的可怕。  
　　“你就快成功了。”迪恩呛声，除了全身疼痛，更不妙的其实是肠胃翻搅。“想吐——”话音未落，污物就飞溅上了另一个人的鞋子。  
　　萨姆毫不介意，只是一遍又一遍轻抚迪恩的后背，直到他的呼吸渐渐平稳。“我这就送你去医院。”  
　　“不去医院。”  
　　“迪恩！你有脱水的症状还失血过多，不能——”  
　　“几瓶佳得乐几天休息，我就又能开车了。”萨姆看起来吓坏了，迪恩加把劲，“真的萨米，我会好起来的。”  
　　萨姆气呼呼的握着方向盘怒视前方仓库，肩背处的肌肉紧绷隆起，迪恩知道自己会赢的。  
　　“好吧。不过三天内除了床你哪儿都别想去。否则我就把你扔进急症间再也不管了。”  
　　“臭婊子。”  
　　在英帕拉的轰鸣声中，他的意识再次渐行渐远。  
　　  
　　两天后，萨姆盘腿坐在床上。“所以——不可能是灯神对吧？灯神没理由就这样放手的。”  
　　“我不觉得。”迪恩已经大致讲过前因后果，当然没提细节。“我失踪多久了？”  
　　“整整三天。”光看萨姆的表情，就能明白这三天里他有多么心胆俱裂。“跟我发誓——”他用力攥住迪恩的手臂，“下一次你又出去犯傻时，起码记得留下线索。”  
　　“哦哦哦哦，萨米。你要不要给我戴个装GPS的项圈？”  
　　“别挑衅我。”萨姆在刘海后挤眼，这主意听起来很不错。“跟我说说那里的事。”  
　　迪恩耸肩，刻意轻描淡写：“那里和这儿不一样。妈妈还活着。我有一份工作。每件事……都不一样。”  
　　“哇哦，朝九晚五？不盗用信用卡？太值得尊敬了，迪恩。”  
　　“你就嫉妒吧。”  
　　“是啊，我的心都碎了。”  
　　他们不约而同沉默下来，良久，萨姆问他：“但是……我们俩还在一块儿对吧？”  
　　“是的，萨米。我们处得不错。”


	12. We'll go 'til morning comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：elanoreller  
> 分级：E

　　房间里又闷又热，空气浑浊仿佛凝固，正如堆积在小腹的热疫——厚重、粘稠，尽管做了几小时之久，依然不曾退去。  
　　事实上Sam无法确定过去了多久，几小时、几分钟，也或许是几天？在肢体的起伏与纠缠中，时间被无限拉伸、挤压以至无法估算，但这无关紧要。此时此刻，床以外的世界无关紧要，Sam和Dean以外的一切无关紧要。而Sam在Dean里面，一次次抽出一次次挺入。  
　　数不清高潮了几次。  
　　——只知道依然不够。  
　　Dean伏在他腿间，嘴巴塞得满满两颊鼓起，偶尔从喉咙里发出些许细声，仿佛还嫌Sam不够兴奋似的。温暖的口腔让他想起Dean的内部——潮湿、高温、与主人截然不同的柔顺，为弟弟完全打开。当Sam进入他时，粗大的阴茎畅通无阻，直抵最紧窒火热处，仿佛他生来就该在那儿，而事实便是如此，永不餍足永不倦怠。  
　　Sam试着向后抽离，另一人发出连串不满的呜咽将他含得更深。“再来一次。”Sam弯下腰拨弄Dean的短发诱哄，声音粗噶几近破碎。  
　　Dean半抬起眼神色迷乱，红肿的双唇兀自合着大半根肉柱，等到弄明白他的意思便胡乱点动脑袋，“啵”一声吐出嘴里的东西，摇摇晃晃跨坐到Sam的腰腹，急切的啃上眼前那双薄唇。  
　　Sam一手托在他后背，一手包住两人的阴茎磨蹭揉搓，Dean好似承受不住般缩起肩膀抽气，双腿却分得更开了。Sam稍稍托起他，肿胀的阴茎抵上入口，早前几次留下的润滑油和阴茎让他一口气直冲到底。  
　　Dean把脸贴在他颈边，Sam拉过Dean的手一起上下套弄夹在两人间的阴茎，前后同时涌来的快感令Dean几近狂乱，只能在欲望的浪尖随着Sam的每一次起伏扭动腰臀——向前操进合握的拳头，向后被火烫的肉棒贯穿。  
　　他在越来越狂猛的抽插中颤抖喘息，侧头顺着Sam的动脉吮吸汗液，在呻吟与啜泣间喃喃呓语。这呢喃弥散在空气中，被肉体碰撞的声音掩盖，被暧昧的水声淹没，被Sam粗重的喘息吞噬。温度继续升高，空气越发闷热，全世界凝缩在一呼一吸间。  
　　Dean首先攀上顶峰，高热的内部阵阵痉挛，不顾一切的绞紧弟弟。仿佛灵魂被抽离身体，Sam睁大眼视线却一片模糊，唯有串串斑驳的光点绚烂爆裂。下一秒他跌回人间，在Dean的内部喷射所有，被温热的暖流包裹，融化在极乐的汪洋中。  
　　等呼吸渐渐平复、视线再次明晰时，Sam隐约意识到了某种变化。  
　　起初他只是躺在床上等着，等着欲望卷土重来，等着渴求抽紧小腹，开始另一场癫狂的性爱。一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了……什么也没有发生。  
　　Sam勉强抬起头瞄了眼柜子上的钟——距离他们俩滚上这张床已经过去了三个半小时。之前的记忆忽然间变得有些遥远不真实，只留下满身精液、汗水、润滑液和酸痛不已的腰背，Dean倒在他身上，一动不动，像是被用坏了的破布娃娃——当然两者本质上没有一丁半点儿相似。Sam试着换个姿势，但最微小的动作都令全身肌肉尖叫抗议，于是只好任对方继续压着，转而开口问道：“Dean？你还好吧？”  
　　良久无人作答。“难道……我把他干晕过去了？”就在Sam拿不准是该飘飘然还是找手机拨叫救护车时，搁在胸口的脑袋终于以微弱幅度动了动，“……好。”  
　　Sam长吁口气，Dean似乎终于缓过劲，慢吞吞往一边挪去，没等Sam反应过来，突然一个借力滚到床上仰天躺倒。原本就酸软的肌肉被这么一压，又痛得Sam好一番龇牙咧嘴。Dean似乎对新位置不甚满意，可考虑到他们在床上翻滚了近4小时，床单早就被蹂躏的一塌糊涂，想要找个干净的地方几乎成了不可能完成的任务，而那一滚又耗去了他最后一点儿体力，也只好作罢。“看在上帝的份上，Sammy。”他的声音沙哑几不可辨，“你不是说三次就够了？”  
　　“我那时以为应该足够了。”Sam辩解，“所有记载都说做三次就能解除法术的。”  
　　“所以——第一你看错了书，第二你是笨蛋！”  
　　Sam蹙眉：“就因为实际做的次数比预计的多了那么点儿需要这么生气吗？”  
　　“是八次！”Dean瞪他，“接下来一个礼拜我要怎么坐着开车？我他妈都感觉不到自己的老二了！”  
　　“呃……”Sam勉强板起脸，“这么说吧，下次你准备在林子里勾搭“漂亮小仙女儿”时，起码会知道先用脑子想想后果。”  
　　“嘿，我怎么知道她真是个仙女？”绿色的眼珠瞪的更大了，“再说我只看了一眼！她凭什么就火冒三丈胡乱派发那些狗屁法术了？”  
　　Sam勉力侧过身面对他，诚恳的建议道：“不如你以后少招惹点儿陌生人，也好替我们省些麻烦？”Dean斜他一眼，用鼻音充分表达了对这个提议的态度，要不是心有余力不足，Sam绝对会把枕头甩到他脸上。  
　　不知过了多久，在将睡不睡之际，只听Dean清了清喉咙：“可感觉爽歪了不是嘛？或许我们该回去找到她再看一眼……或许不止一眼——”话音未落，一只枕头成功砸中了他的肚子。  
　　Sam闭着眼微笑。好吧，起码结果不错。


	13. Blow me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E

　　Dean第一次觉得事情不对劲时，他们距上一个狩猎点百英里，距下一个五十英里。  
　　Sam的一条腿搁在仪表盘上，鞋底周围全是污泥。那玩意已经沾得满车都是了，即使把四扇车窗全打开，Dean还是能闻到股腐烂的臭味。  
　　他屈起手指，敲敲Sam的膝盖。“管好脚，伙计。你弄得到处都是泥。”  
　　Sam咕哝着道声歉，乖乖放下。Dean本以为他会反驳几句，毕竟Dean自己也滚了满身泥巴。但他老弟什么也没说。  
　　大概是太累了把——其实他们俩都快筋疲力竭了，Dean心想。为了找到女巫集会的地点，他们花了整夜的时间徒步穿过泥沼追踪搜索。之后倒还顺利，烧掉祭坛，吓走几个主妇、生意人和一个阴沉的园丁。案子了结。  
　　——顺利得让Dean坐立不安，仿佛有什么东西皮肤底下瘙痒，驱使他时刻盯住后视镜不敢大意。

　　快到杰克逊市的时候，情况更古怪了。他们在洲际公路旁一个停车场的小餐馆里，Dean咧开嘴含住大半辣热狗。  
　　Sam坐在对面，看起来心烦意乱，一会翻翻报纸一会查阅那几本破破烂烂的巫术书，偶尔往嘴里送一口色拉。  
　　Dean鼓着两颊，含住满嘴香肠，用油腻腻的手指指住他的盘子，不屑道：“光啃菜叶子可不行，你起码得再叫点别的吧。”  
　　Sam的表情突然有点奇怪，或者说突然‘没了表情’。正要往嘴里送的叉子哐啷一声落在盘子里，他一把推开，招呼女侍者。“照他的来一份。”边说边示意Dean的盘子。  
　　“你早该换换口味了。”Dean调侃道。  
　　但Sam的注意力已经回到了报纸上。“是的。”他心不在焉的应道，“我想也是。”

　　到了达图珀洛后，Dean知道问题严重了。  
　　他前倾上身，在后备箱寻找记者证，依稀记得就放在某个角落。“你真相信那是黑狗干的？”他边找边扬声说，“你也听到啦，老奶奶说那玩意会嚎哭。黑狗可不哭，它们只会咆哮顺便流一地口水。我打赌是女妖。没错，一定是。你负责找到杀掉它的办法，Sam。”  
　　说罢，Dean抬头，已经准备好迎接他老弟长篇累牍的逻辑推论了。可结果，Sam只是安静的走过来，从后备箱里翻出一本爱尔兰传说。  
　　“你、你不打算说两句？”Dean惊愕的问，“比如列一张又会哭又长尖牙的怪物大全名录？”  
　　“有意义吗？”Sam翻开书页，“我想你是对的。等等……你希望我跟你争论？”他看起来有点困惑。  
　　“不。”  
　　“好。”该死的，Sam听起来居然像是松了口气，“很好。”

　　Dean侧头冲着茅草吐口唾沫，继续沿偏僻的乡间小路前进。  
　　远离洲际公路，燃料耗尽，他好不容易从个农夫那儿弄来了罐汽油，等回到停放英帕拉的地方，应该可能估计大概能让她坚持到最近的加油站。  
　　放眼望去，小道两侧不是牛羊就是谷物，Dean实在不明白在这么个鸟不拉屎的地方，人类到底是怎么活下去的。  
　　“什么鬼地方会连着两个镇都没有加油站！”他抱怨道。  
　　“你开来的鬼地方。”Sam背着生锈的油罐，走在一边，脚步略显蹒跚。  
　　“有本事屌我啊。”Dean哼哼，“还不是你的错。你那个见鬼的狗屁地图——”  
　　Dean的声音戛然而止——Sam突然丢下油罐，挡到他跟前，啪一下跪在地上。看着他膝边吹起的尘埃，Dean傻了眼。怎么回事？Sam不等他回神，解开他的裤扣猛地拉下，舔过下唇，眼睛死盯着Dean裹在内裤里的性器，带着后者从未见过的狂热，高温通过他的视线就像一道冲击波在Dean的全身震荡开。他跌跌撞撞向后退去，声音彻底走了调，结结巴巴的质问：“搞、搞什么？”  
　　Sam的眼神越发热烈，双手着地朝他爬过来。他他他他居然用爬的！？  
　　Dean拼命摆手，活似个发了疯的交通警，嘴里也没闲着。“停下！停下！”  
　　Sam脸上的表情消失了，一屁股向后坐到地上，手掌置于膝盖上。“好。”  
　　“好？这他妈那里好了？差了十万八千里好不好。”Dean在冷静和歇斯底里间摇摆不定。在脑海深处某个疯狂的角落里，他不敢相信自己居然拒绝了一次口交。Dean Winchester的又一个“第一次”就这么离他远去了。  
　　“你说我做，刚才觉得是个好主意。”Sam耸耸肩，仿佛只是谈论天气那么轻松，完全让人联想不到几秒钟前他差点把Dean的老二含进嘴里。  
　　Dean感到天旋地转。诅咒、绝对他妈的是个诅咒。不过Dean的老二似乎有别的想法，并不怎么在乎时间地点人物起因经过结果，颇有精神的顶住他的内裤。哦，不，停下。“我们得解决这事，Sam。”  
　　“什么事？”Sam无辜的问。慢慢站起身，背起油罐，一派若无其事。“什么事？”Dean瞪他一眼，“操——”  
　　Sam唰的一下转身面对他，Dean死命摇头，“别别！赶路……继续赶路……”

　　“一定是那个园丁。”Sam肯定的说。Dean收回定在电视屏幕上视线，瞄他一眼。  
　　“那个拿着扳手的傻帽？”他故意挑刺，Sam连哼哼声都欠奉，这让他有那么点儿小失望。  
　　“记得我们去他家的时候吗？”Sam问道，“他的院子里有个标志，说不要踩到草地。”  
　　Dean低咒。  
　　“好吧……我确实踩了。”Sam解释，“很傻很二，我知道，我觉得他是想给我个教训。”  
　　“遵守规则，服从命令。”Dean接上，“要怎么解决？”  
　　“我还在查。”说完，Sam又把头埋进笔记本。  
　　“加油。”Dean有气没力的说，要这样字字斟酌真是太累人了。另一方面，他已经半勃一整天了，可恶可恶。看看Sam的样子，缩在手提后，专注的盯着屏幕，嘴唇微微分开，舌尖无意识的舔着犬齿……可恶！  
　　其实，Dean早就有想过那档子事。一直都有，不过从来都是些抽象的想法。他们大半生都你挨着我我贴着你挤在狭小的空间里，这是自然而然的反应，某种心理状态……怎么说来着？慌不择路还是饥不择食来着……总之顺着这么个思路，Dean能面对的了。  
　　但他不知道要面对Sam跪在小道中间时的那种表情，那种赤裸裸的欲望。  
　　他躺在床上，勉强自己无视Sam的嘴唇和那双大手。这会，他可以轻而易举得到渴望的东西，小心的挑选下字句就足够了。Dean Winchester可不是什么模范公民，道貌岸然也一贯不是他的风格。他们得先解决这件事，总得有人扮个黑脸嘛。  
　　突然，Dean灵光一闪。可能没法彻底解决，但至少能争取点儿时间。他坐起身。“我了了。从现在开始，做你想做的事。我全部答应。”  
　　他看向电视机，大概乐了十秒，只听Sam啪的一声合上本子，越过房间，一股脑撤掉T恤。Dean才有时间迸出句“怎么？”Sam就已经爬上了床，挤进他的两腿之间，撩起Dean的衬衣卷到胸口上，低头、舌尖在他的乳头上打个圈用力咬住。  
　　接着他向下移动，Dean的抗议变调为呻吟，Sam的腰杆嵌在两腿间的感觉对极了，他的唇舌来到Dean的腰胯，满足的吐息一下一下喷在敏感的皮肤上，牵动着Dean的阴茎。他在床上扭动，在自由意志与道德伦理间摇摆。通常Dean让他的枪指定方向，随后他只需要关心几发子弹就够了。  
　　“确定是你想要的？”他轻声问。  
　　“想到你想不到。”Sam把他的牛仔裤连同内裤一起拉下。Dean差点儿被自己的舌头噎到。Sam用手托住他的阴茎的方法，Sam用舌头舔过下饥渴的表情，还有Sam沙哑的喘息声……天。  
　　Sam的呼吸既温暖又潮湿。手指松松勾着Dean的内裤裤腰，因为某些疯狂的理，Dean觉得那样子火辣透了。他忍不住挺起臀部，前液自阴茎顶端伸出。Sam凑过去用舌头轻舔，闭上眼，品尝。  
　　“操，好极了。”他喘息道，尾音消失在含进Dean的一瞬。  
　　Dean脚下用力，手掌握紧身下的被单。Sam用嘴含着他的阴茎吞吐，这景象让他不能自拔。  
　　他老弟简直棒透了。Dean很快便迷失在Sam的唇齿间，下意识抓紧他的头发。Sam含着他轻哼，震动沿着性器向全身流窜，Dean控制不住向前戳刺，恍惚中感到自己似乎抵到了喉咙。Sam呛了声，几乎窒息，但继续用喉咙包裹住Dean的肉棒。  
　　Dean的速度越来越快，脚趾蜷缩。Sam放松下颚，抬起手将两根手指伸进Dean的嘴里来回抽插，深邃的眼睛掩在垂下的额发后锁住后者的视线。这表情击中了Dean，他咬住手指咽下喊叫声，在Sam的喉咙里喷射。  
　　房间似乎在旋转，每样东西看起来都有些模糊，Dean昏昏沉沉的闭上眼。等他再次睁开时，Sam一边用手背抹嘴唇，一边看着他。可恶，这绝对是Dean见过的最性感的景象。  
　　Sam爬上前，交换湿热的深吻。他尝起来有精液的味道，又苦又咸，可Dean一点儿都不在乎。  
　　Sam笑了，有点儿得意有点儿嘲讽——Dean的最爱。“呐。”Sam说，“这是你这周来最有才的要求了。”


	14. Anywhere I Lay My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Essenceofmeanin  
> 分级：E

再次回到后座，感觉有点儿陌生。Sam的大半童年在Impala后座度过，他曾以为自己熟悉皮革上的每一条纹路每一道折痕，就算闭起眼睛也能如数家珍，但这些天里，情况变了。Sam一手抓紧靠背，皮革在挤压下吱吱嘎嘎。不久前Dean停在这条路边的小径上，他没有说什么，Dean从来不说什么。他们身处蒙大拿州的某片田野，或许吧，但也可能不是，Sam模糊的想着，吃不准也不在乎。夏日的骄阳下，车门大开，他光着脚坐在后座，两条腿伸到车外，Dean跪在地上调整重心，靴子偶尔碾过碎石发出细碎的声响。Sam用另一只手抚触他的后颈，追逐温热汗湿的皮肤，手指探进领子，沿脊柱向下感受椎骨间微妙的突起与凹陷。Dean闭着眼，舌尖舔过Sam的阴茎。整个世界似乎只剩下了蝉鸣和Dean的呼吸声。

一辆半挂车呼啸而过，热风伴随路面的振动席卷Impala，也推动着Sam更为深入。他立刻便感觉到了哽噎的反应和惊讶，Sam用手掌托住Dean的后脑勺，手指卷动短发。Dean通过鼻子深深吸了口气，调整姿势前倾，丰润的嘴唇环住充血的性器，一点一点直至几乎含到根部。急促的喘息中，Dean停下动作，等待Sam。

Sam浅浅戳刺，不紧不慢，当Dean把控制权完全交付给他时，感觉如此不同，仿佛连时间亦被无限延展拉长，就像四周空荡的田野。Dean用舌头托住Sam的阴茎，胸膛不断起伏。不知何时Sam送开抓着靠背的手，顺Dean的脸颊向上，描绘耳廓，划过泛红的耳尖，转个圈回到挺翘的鼻梁向下，慢慢地，慢慢地，直到手指沾满不知属于谁的体液，合着阴茎抽插的频率一齐在唇间进出。Dean抓紧他的膝盖，隔着粗糙的牛仔布触感似乎被放大了无数倍。Sam自喉咙深处发出长长的叹息声。

Dean没有放过任何一滴，大口吞咽的模样仿佛品尝的是一杯冰镇威士忌，拍掉尘土他站起身坐进副驾驶。Sam踩下油门。

几小时后，他们停在一家公路边的Flying J，为了支撑到下一个州，Dean负责去店里购买饮用水、零嘴和热咖啡。沥青路面热得烫脚，鞋就踢在车里的某个角落，但Sam懒得去找出来，他挪到荫头里，一边加油一边就想起了John，还有他每次看到Flying J的时候总要开的那个玩笑，什么车失去控制冲下山时，发动机制动器是你的最后一根救命稻草巴拉巴拉，因为那玩意常被叫做Jake制动器，Jake又有“正确”的意思，总之冷得要死他还偏偏见一次说一次。穿过贴着啤酒招贴的玻璃窗，能看到Dean正等候结帐，随手推动一边的旋转货架查看，红肿的嘴唇微微开合默读包装上的印刷体。当Sam注视他的兄弟时，时时能感到自己的心脏为之震颤，就像是John所说的制动器，那声音如同童年记忆中的Impala后座，如此熟悉。

再次回到后座，感觉有点儿陌生。Sam的大半童年在Impala后座度过，他曾以为自己熟悉皮革上的每一条纹路每一道折痕，就算闭起眼睛也能如数家珍，但这些天里，情况变了。Sam一手抓紧靠背，皮革在挤压下吱吱嘎嘎。不久前Dean停在这条路边的小径上，他没有说什么，Dean从来不说什么。他们身处蒙大拿州的某片田野，或许吧，但也可能不是，Sam模糊的想着，吃不准也不在乎。夏日的骄阳下，车门大开，他光着脚坐在后座，两条腿伸到车外，Dean跪在地上调整重心，靴子偶尔碾过碎石发出细碎的声响。Sam用另一只手抚触他的后颈，追逐温热汗湿的皮肤，手指探进领子，沿脊柱向下感受椎骨间微妙的突起与凹陷。Dean闭着眼，舌尖舔过Sam的阴茎。整个世界似乎只剩下了蝉鸣和Dean的呼吸声。

一辆半挂车呼啸而过，热风伴随路面的振动席卷Impala，也推动着Sam更为深入。他立刻便感觉到了哽噎的反应和惊讶，Sam用手掌托住Dean的后脑勺，手指卷动短发。Dean通过鼻子深深吸了口气，调整姿势前倾，丰润的嘴唇环住充血的性器，一点一点直至几乎含到根部。急促的喘息中，Dean停下动作，等待Sam。

Sam浅浅戳刺，不紧不慢，当Dean把控制权完全交付给他时，感觉如此不同，仿佛连时间亦被无限延展拉长，就像四周空荡的田野。Dean用舌头托住Sam的阴茎，胸膛不断起伏。不知何时Sam送开抓着靠背的手，顺Dean的脸颊向上，描绘耳廓，划过泛红的耳尖，转个圈回到挺翘的鼻梁向下，慢慢地，慢慢地，直到手指沾满不知属于谁的体液，合着阴茎抽插的频率一齐在唇间进出。Dean抓紧他的膝盖，隔着粗糙的牛仔布触感似乎被放大了无数倍。Sam自喉咙深处发出长长的叹息声。

Dean没有放过任何一滴，大口吞咽的模样仿佛品尝的是一杯冰镇威士忌，拍掉尘土他站起身坐进副驾驶。Sam踩下油门。

几小时后，他们停在一家公路边的Flying J，为了支撑到下一个州，Dean负责去店里购买饮用水、零嘴和热咖啡。沥青路面热得烫脚，鞋就踢在车里的某个角落，但Sam懒得去找出来，他挪到荫头里，一边加油一边就想起了John，还有他每次看到Flying J的时候总要开的那个玩笑，什么车失去控制冲下山时，发动机制动器是你的最后一根救命稻草巴拉巴拉，因为那玩意常被叫做Jake制动器，Jake又有“正确”的意思，总之冷得要死他还偏偏见一次说一次。穿过贴着啤酒招贴的玻璃窗，能看到Dean正等候结帐，随手推动一边的旋转货架查看，红肿的嘴唇微微开合默读包装上的印刷体。当Sam注视他的兄弟时，时时能感到自己的心脏为之震颤，就像是John所说的制动器，那声音如同童年记忆中的Impala后座，如此熟悉。


End file.
